Monster Girl Journal By the Fireplace
by Desperado-White
Summary: These are a series of one shot romance chapters for monster girls that are interesting but couldn't make it to my main stories. Hope you like them. R for Steamy Scenes.
1. A Hot Bath with a Kobold

**_Hey guys happy new year! Big thanks for everyone liking these steamy stories, I'm glad you enjoy them. This is just a couple of one shots I want to try out, because I know I can't get to everyone monsters girl in the books I'm making. So hope you guys like it. Feel free to skip to the LEMON parts if you just want to see the hot stuff, no judging XP. Happy readings mates._**

* * *

Arthur was going to be alone for the Spring Holiday. His parents plan on taking a trip to the Northern Isles on one of those brand new steamer ships that was now all the rage. They say this can out do any sailing ship by miles, being able to cross from one end of the continent to the other without stopping too many times. As much as he felt glad his parents get a holiday from 'him', he was still alone. They'll be gone for about a month, and though he wasn't a child, only being 19 and starting college, he didn't like living in the house by himself.

So he thought why not get himself a pet. He had the money from his daily allowance and part-time job. He thought about buying a computer, but thought, hey, a pet could be great. Not just any pet, but a Monster girl. Other than the steam ship, this world was filled with monster girls. Some were nasty, capturing people and making them disappear, some just left humans alone in the towns and villages. There were also a small minority who are very friendly, even his next door neighbor's wife was a Holtaurus, people say they make great wives (and other adult things he won't add in).

The pet industry even recovered some monster girls who were suitable as a house pet or companion. He thought, why not spend the money to buy a friend. So he collected enough money to buy whatever pet that suit his fancy and went to the nearest pet store.

"Hi, I want to look for something that's not to big for my house. Maybe shorter than me, likes to keep herself clean, and is rather active so we can play. I heard cat girls tend to be lazy and sit around in the house all day, so yeah." He said. He was a bit shy, because the moment he entered the store that sold only Monster girls as pets, they were all staring at him hungrily in their cages. One Hellhound sniffed at him, and even lunged at him. If it weren't for the plastic cages, she would have raped him on the spot.

As much as it looked inhuman to lock up creatures that resemble human girls, none of them really cared. The humans even developed special plastic cages so it doesn't look like it was jail. One Dormouse even set up her cage to be like a mini bed room with a rug and some decorations dangling from her low cieling. She was fast asleep of course so Arthur and the shop keeper had to tip toe around her.

That was when he stumbled on a plastic cage that resembled a dog kennel, a pair of small eyes peeked through the holes used as air ventilation. They look cute, he wondered what it was. He crouched down in front of the locked cage, and found her.

The Shopkeeper introduce this monster girl as a Kobold. It was kind of like a dog like creature that resemble a short girl with dog-legs. her body was covered in fur, as soft as a velvet rug. The boy so wanted to touch her fur, but he held back in case she was scare. In fact, she just stared at him as if he was a curious entity. She didn't make any aggressive or lewd gestures like the other monster girls wanting to drag him into their cages. "... Hi."

"Wafu." The Kobold answered, as if responding to him. She was, because she mimiced waving her paw-hand when he waved. She looked decent, albeit a bit slow. She did look active, even with her curious person she was wagging her tail as if eager for something. As much as Arthur like to look at all his options, something deep inside told him, "She's the one." He blurted it out, confusing the shopkeeper, and then he officially agreed to say, "I'll take her, how much."

All of his money on hand, rather her price was extensive enough to have him give up all that and some pocket change. But he was now the owner of this Kobold. Although she wasn't smiling, still smiling as if wanting to know what the hell he was, her wagging tail betrayed her poker face.

* * *

"Well. Welcome to your new home. What do you think?" "Wafu" Arthur wasn't sure if what the Kobold girl said was a compliment or an insult. She didn't have the right expression to tell him whether she was happy or disappointed when he brought her back home. Though she resembled a human girl with sheep-like dog fur, she still had the soft flesh of a human and even could stand up like one, if she wanted to. Maybe she was cooped up in her cage too long, she was still walking on all fours. She'll grow out of it, he hoped.

So he brought the girl back home (d-don't get any ideas!). Some of the neighbors he passed by compliment how cute the quiet looking Kobold girl was. Some even greeted her, but they only got the flat 'Wafu' as a response. Obviously, there were some old gossipers and spinster bunching together, spinning up stories like 'she's a prostitute, poor boy won't know what hit him', 'oh mym rambunctious young men like that should be shot'. Not that he mind what they said, they were just being idiots anyway, but hearing the word 'shot' motivated him to shove the Kobold into his house before he felt the laser crosshair on his neck.

"So, this is it. Anything you want to say. Other than barking?" "Wafu." Arthur felt like putting a hand on his face. The girl was obedient, but there wasn't much to her. She just crawled on her hands and legs, moving and staring around as if she were an actual dog. The way she tried to peer into inside of the grandfather clock, only to freak out and scatter when it chimed, was too darn cute. "... Man I wish you were my girlfriend."

* * *

Arthur thought a shower was in order. As much as he trusted the shopkeeper at the monster girl pet store to have properly cleaned them and all, they still had that smell as if they were sitting in a cabin in a boat for a long time. She was also a bit oily, maybe it was the fur and being cooped up in her cage. She was in good health, might as well improve it by bathing her.

"W-wafu!" she uttered, shaking her head. Arthur sighed and said, "It's only warm water, and soap. Nothing to be afraid of." The Kobol girl was clinging onto the boy while staring at the tub of water he filled up. It looked like she was trying to defend herself from a wild animal. She gripped her paws to his sleeve and growled at the inanimate bowl of warm water. "It's not your enemy" "WAFU! GRRRRR!"

Arthur tried not to laugh. He learned from the shopkeeper not to make fun of kobolds. As much as they were loyal girls, they hate being made a fool of, especially by their masters. They still had the same temper as any girl, they give you the silent treatment for months if you don't suck up to their demands.

"It won't hurt you, see." Arthur put his hand inside the warm soapy water. The Kobold shrieked, and tried to drag him away from the 'tub beast'. At least she was protecting him, that's a start. "No, it's not a monster, see." He gave the metal tub a short tap of his foot. The tub gave a 'clang', but nothing else. The Kobold was cautious, but seeing no reaction as if the tub was a dead animal, she approached it.

He liked the way she crawled up to it. almost like a cat would when approaching somehting it doesn't know. Shoulders to the ground, her rear up high (and he could see her womanhood - turn away!). She tapped it with a paw and shrunk back, nothing. She tapped it again, and nothing. She then peered inside the bowl of water, her face gettign caught in the bubbles. She sneezed, and a cloud of white fluff exploded. Arthur had to run outside of the bathroom to laugh without having the Kobold bite him.

* * *

"There you go, see not so bad right?" "Waaafuuuuuu..." Arthur sighed as the Kobold was whining while sitting inside of the metal tub. The boy had the shower hose on, so he was giving the Kobold a good wash. Wow, she really looked like a human girl. Despite the paws, her fur, and her legs, she had the same curves and figure of a human girl. He could see the mounds of her breast hiding under the cloth of dog fur over her chest, as if she was wearing a shawl or scarf. The skin of her thighs glistening under the shower water. And her hair soaked and matted to her face like a sculpture.

She was beautiful, he thought... wait, what was he thinking! Sh-she's his pet. That's all. As much as he liked the idea of having a girlfriend, sh-she wasn't supposed to be one. Even if he did, would she want him. He had been rejected too many times (in elementary), he didn't want ot relive the emberassment of being shot down again (#212). Let's, just be friends, he decided.

"Wafuuuu!" She squealed, as if gesturing she hated being cleaned up like this. She shook her head, throwing water everywhere and whipping it into Arthur's eyes. She kept going, throwing a tantrum and kicking up water. Shouting Wafu this and Wafu that. She was like a child, my god he thought! Cute or not, this had to stop. "O-okay, okay, h-here. This is for getting into the water for being a good girl!"

Arthur pulled up a box of treat that he bought along with the Kobold. He pulled out a biscuit and held it up in front of the Kobold. As her hair was wet and drenched over her face, she couldn't se it, but she sniffed it. She twitched her nose to track down the biscuit, and snapped her jaws on it. It even took Arthur's finger with it!

"Ow! Hey!" Just when the boy was about to rear back, he felt a pair of hand-like paws hold his wrist. He was stunned to see the Kobold girl licking his fingers. Was she trying to get the last bit of crumbs from his fingers. It looked like it, she licked him with her human like tongue. That's... really cute.

Until she started to suck on his finger tips...whoa what? Arthur seized up, the Kobold was suddenly sucking on his finger tips. Soon, she started to swallow in one digit after another. He felt her tongue, hot and moist, so soft and rich, rolling around it. It didn't feel like she was cleaning off his fingers. She was sucking on them for other reasons.

"Wait, hold it. You can't," Arthur froze when she inhaled his fingers into her mouth. The deeper it went, the more he could feel her throat. She coughed a bit, but didn't stop. What was she doing? Arthur wondered. Why was she doing this?

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON]_**

Then he thought back to the shopkeeper. She mentioned monster girls were different from regular pets, they, in her words, 'love to fuck'. He can clearly see the smug look she had when he heard her say that. 'Treat them like you normally do to girls, with some fetish and stuff. They need to be regularly tamed by sticking your dick into them and-', Arthur practically tossed his money at her, and grabbed the Kobold before he could hear the rest. What was wrong with people these days!

The sound of sucking brought his mind back. A chill crawled up his spine, watching her getting into licking his fingers in her mouth. It felt warm and so wet... should he? A thought came to mind, but he banished it. He didn't have a girlfriend, he was saving his first for that special girl... but, his fingers were being molested by this Kobold. She was a monster girl, not a human girl, was having sex with her the same? Would it be considered as... one night stand? Arthur wasn't sure, he had very little experience (had seen some 'books' and 'educational material' but not the real deal).

The boy gulped, feeling his fingers about to plunge into the dark beyonds of the girl's mouth. Then, he finally decided. "W-wait a minute." Arthur pulled back his fingers. The Kobold whined, upset her fun was cut short. She even puckered her lips to get the fleeing fingers away. He could see her tail dropping, splooshing into the water like a dead bird. Was she, really that eager.

They like to... fuck? Was this for real. Was he even ready for it...m-maybe h-he can use this as p-practice! "Um, if you want. We could, um." Arthur stood up. He hesitated at first, but started to unbuckle his belt. The sound was enough to make the Kobold perk her ears. She didn't smile or giggle, but he could clearly see her tail wagging furiously in the water. He paused, before undoing the buttons and the zipper. He gulped, before he opened up his pants to pull out his dick.

The scent suddenly smacked the Kobold in the face, and she lunged. She buried her face into his open crotch, shocking the boy if not flaring up his loins. "Oh, wait!" The warmth of her face, the softness of her skin. He could feel her hot breath sniffing and breathing down his member. It was hardening, his virgin cock was hardening. The sensation of blood inflating the muscles one brick at a time sparkled his spine. Deep in his mind, he felt like he was going to have a good time tonight.

The Kobold continued to rub her wet face into the boy's crotch. With her hair drenched, she can't see shit let alone know where she is looking. But by smell, sound, and her face, she focused her attention onto the meat flesh that was Arthur's rod. She traced the pole with her nose, the touch itself stimulating Arthur. Soon, she opened her mouth, a wave of hot breath washed over his balls and he moaned.

Then, with a small 'Wafu', she gave the tip of his cock a small kiss. "Ah!" Arthur flinched from how good that alone felt. He started to feel his mind give out, when a warm and wet tongue stroked the underside of his rod. Hand-like paws gripped him at the base, holding it straight. "Are you, sure about this?" he breathed. he never had a girl done this to him, ever. He was purely a virgin through and through. But it's not enough to stop this Kobold from teasing his cock with her tongue tip and lips.

The Kobold purred like a puppy, rubbing the length of his dick across her wet lips. After a few more kisses, she suddenly opened her mouth, and slowly plunged his whole length inside! "OH! GAWD!" The sensation of being inside a girl's mouth! Th-this was too much! Arthur lurched forward, feeling the Kobold swallowed his entire length into her hot mouth! Her inside was so wet, soaking with her slippery saliva. The tongue that folded around his cock made him feel like his brain was swimming in a tank of water, firing up his loins. And that sucking, Gawd, it was too good to be true. Was this paradise, he wondered.

"Wafu, mmm" The Kobold moaned as she had a good fill of his dick in her mouth. She proceeded to clamp her mouth shut around it, pressing her inner cheeks and her tongue to tighted the space. it made the boy's head rear back in pleasure. Even with her eyes covered by her wet hair, she could hear how happy her new owner was.

He was very nice, he didn't hit her like her last owner. And he tried to get her to feel comfortable in the bath (even when she really hated getting wet). And the boy's penis... it's so big and hard. She could barely keep it in her mouth, let alone reach the base without choking herself. So large, so full. It made her more and more excited.

She started to move her head, her mouth never once leaving the boy's rod alone. She continued to slide and please him with her tongue, panting for air. Th-this girl was amazing, Arthur thought. Even if she was a monster girl, she felt so good, like a real girl. The boy tried to resist letting off his desires too early. There's no need to spoil the fun short. He wanted to taste this experience as much as possible.

"Do I, really make you happy?" he wondered, knowing full well he was happy but not sure about the Kobold. While she was still sucking him on her knees, she gave a small nod and a firm 'Wafu' as if to tell him, she was comfortable with him. The boy gulped, watching this beautiful Kobold monster girl continue to suck on him. While she moved her head, he gently bucked his hips. The way he slid in and out of her mouth, riled him up. He clenched his muscles just to keep himself from cumming.

Then he felt her hands, her furry palms, cup his balls. He flinched, but felt like he knew she wasn't going to hurt him. He let her cradle his sacks around, feeling the heat of her naughty paws massaging his testicles. It tickled, but was exciting at the same time. "Hey, can, can I hold your head?" The boy waited for a response, and received a small and approving nod from the Kobold.

He slipped his fingers into her hair, making her gasp. The sensation of having a someone firmly grab her head while she suckled on his rod made her lower lips wetter than the water she was kneeling in. It spurred her on to suck on him more, harder, deeper. Deep enough to take him in his throat. "Oh, this is so good."

Arthur can't help but moan deeply. Holding onto a girl's head as she blew him felt exciting. And he felt like he had control, moving her head back and forth almost like a toy. As much as he didn't want to treat her like that, his body was calling the shots now. And he was about to burst. "I-I can't, I can't hold it in."

As if realizing he was about to cum, the Kobold began to suck even harder. With his hands on her head and her determination to feel good to the very end, she ended up putting his dick deep into her throat. Arthur panted with a grunt, feeling how tight the space where his penis has entered. he was going to burst! "Yes, yes, more, please!" The boy found himself moving his hips without knowing, stuffing his flesh rod into her mouth deeper and deeper. it's like he wanted to invade everything that was her. "Wafuunm! Wafummmm!"

"I-I'm gonna cum!" panted Arthur. The boy parted the girl's wet hair, he wanted to see her eyes when he came. They were beautiful, a sense of loyalty and trust in them. It was almost like he was in love. He thought about pulling out, but he felt the Kobold grip his waist, anchoring him to her mouth. Realizing she was giving him permission, he let loose his inner hound. "CUMMING!"

An sweet explosion shook up Arthur and he felt his sperm exploding out of his cock and into the Kobdol's mouth. It filled her up, her entire mouth, and down her throat. Arthur couldn't believe how much he had held back all this time, it was so much it leaked out of her lips. It looked so hot, to see the Kobold with a dazed look, face red, her mouth inhaling his cock and semen. He twitched, feeling her swallow his stuff down.

"Th-that's amazing," he panted. "You felt so good, ah." The boy let out a low moan, letting loose the last of his semen into the Kobold's mouth. He slowly pulled out, even the drawing out of his cock from her lips made him squirt a few more drops. When he was freed, most of his cum fell out of the Kobold's mouth and dripped onto the fur of her chest. Awww, just when he cleaned her. No matter, he thought, they were still in the bath, he could clean her up again now.

"Th-thank you, it felt great. But I think we should get you washed and dried up so we can eat and," Arthur was caught off guard when he felt the girl staring at him. The Kobold looked up at him while she was on her knees, her mouth full of his cum. He jumped when he could hear her audibly drinking it down as if fine wine. Every gulp was loud and it shook up the boy.

With those say longing eyes, she gave him a new message as she leaned back. She sat down onto her rumb in the tub, pulled her legs out from under her... and proceeded to part them. Oh gawd, he could see her vagina! As much as he never seen a real one, he's seen enough 'books' to know what it looks like and hot exciting it was to see it.

Now, he got the live show. The Kobold pushed away her wet fur, to reveal her naked womanhood. It looked red, almost swollen. She whimpered with a pleading tone, gesturing for Arthur to come closer. The boy snapped away when she touched his face, "Wait, we can't do this. W-we aren't even lovers. I would feel bad in taking advantage of you."

The Kobold shook her head with a 'Wafu', not at all bothered. She looked at him with a faint sense of love and longing, spreading open her legs just for the boy to see her in all of her glory. With no pants, the boy's rod was already rising up to the upcoming challenge. Can he handle it? What will his parents think... fuck it, he can't hold back anymore.

Arthur came up in between the Kobold's open legs. He felt a sense of excitement just by touching her warm wet skin and curling his hands through her wet fur. It felt like the hair of a fine girl. It made him shake with anticipation. And the opening of the Kobold's vagina was enticing him, drawing him in. With his penis open and bare, with nothing to come in between them.

"I'll, I'll put it in, okay?" Arthur said, and he could see the Kobold tried very hard not to nod feverishly. He saw books and other stuff, but this was it. It was the real deal. He'll lose his virginity forever and dive into a world of pleasure. Was this the right idea? Should he go with it.

A small moan from the Kobold, and her fingers placed right on the tip of her vagina, touching her clitoris, made him forget what he was thinking about. He wanted to put it in. So he moved closer, so that their sexes were now touching. He hissed from the sensation when he rubbed his penis into the lips of the girl's vagina. Even if the water was getting colder, her body heat was amazing. He could feel the steam from her skin touching the tip of his glan.

"Okay, I'm going for it. So relax, alright?" Arthur said that out loud, more to himself than to the girl. With some hesitation, he slowly plunged his firm cock into the Kobold's pussy. "Ooooooh! I-it's burning me up inside of you!" "Wafuuuuu!" The boy let out a long grunt, feeling his virgin dick enter a hot vagina for the first time. So long magazines and fantasy, this was what he really wanted.

The Kobold arched her back the more he entered inside. She felt her wall stretching and her entire oriface filled with only his long pipe. She clenched her teeth, exposing her quivering fangs, to keep herself from screaming too loud. Arthur felt like he was in heaven, to be inside of a woman, and a cute monster girl like this Kobold. After he took a moment to recover his thoughts, he looked down onto the Kobold with a shaking smile, "I'll call you Emily, is that good?"

"Wafu, good, dick good," she panted. Arthur wanted to laugh, but his body was eager to move on its own now. "I-I'm going to move." he said and he started to pull back. Sliding out was heaven, the friction of her vaginal walls to his raw penis made him shake all over. Plunging in, oh, it was more than pure bliss.

He didn't know what to do or how to do it properly, he had no experience. But his body did the work for him. While his rod was inside of the Kobold's vagina, he proceeded to pump his hips into her to feel more of her inner love. "You're pussy is amazing, it feels like it's sucking me in and it won't let go."

"Wafu, good, master, good," panted the Kobold. She curled her arms over her chest, to embrace the heat of his hot pipe driving into her. The way he filled her made her feel her brain was melting. The harder he drove into her, the more she felt like splitting. He was amazing, even if it was his first time. She was so hungry for love and affection, now she received it in full and with interest.

Arthur moaned and grunted as he continued to pound his hips into her. Her body was so soft, so warm to the touch, he felt like he didn't want to let her go. Hearing her moans, her eagerness for him to move faster and plunge deeper, made him forget all the things he hated in life like lonliness and no friends. She will be his new friend, she will be his new companion. Screw everything else.

"Emily, you feel so good inside. I can't stop fucking you," he panted. He dipped his rod deeper into her love hole, gripping onto her hips. He rubbed her buttocks, pinching them, clenching them in his hands. They were so bountiful, so filling to his horny palms. He leaned down to rub his chest into the girl, he could feel her fur half wet and half drying to the air. Silk never felt as soft as her womanly flesh.

Pump, pump, pump, he kept heaving his hips, feeling her legs hugging his waste. "Does it, feel good to you?" The Kobold nodded without question, clenching her paw fingers and her lips to keep from moaning too loudly. The way she moved and writhed to his pleasure, exposed her small breasts. They were enough for his palm to cover them, and he did just that. Why would he waste this moment to not touch them.

"Wafuu!" the girl flinched, feeling her vagina filled while her breast touched by the man she shared a liking to. It turned her on, putting her more into an animal like heat. She found herself bucking her own hips to his rhythm, feeling his every length inside of her. Her pussy was burning up, it was going to melt her whole body!

"Emily, I'm going to cum soon. I can't hold it back," the boy panted. The Kobold then took in a sharp breath when she felt him dip inside of her real deep. He didn't ejaculated, but he wanted to savor the sweet sensation of her pussy before he let loose. They held each other in a tight embrace, the girl's legs lifting up from their passion.

"Wafu, wafu," the Kobold whined. She then gestured for Arthur to stop for a second. It disappointed him, even more when she pulled herself off of him with a squeak. Maybe she didn't want him to cum inside, maybe she didn't want to get pregnant. It made sense, he was stupid for not preparing ahead of time.

But that wasn't it. The girl kissed him on the lips, her tongue rubbing with his. She was telling him, she loved what he was doing. "Then, what?" The Kobold then turned around on all of her paws and knees. She lifted up her dog-like tail, to reveal her hot and steaming vagina dreaming with her juices. She really wanted him, and what better way to finish it than to take a Kobold doggystyle. "More, Wafu. Want dick," she panted.

Arthur snapped. Filled with hormones, he pounced on the Kobold girl from behind, wrapping his arms around her to molest her breast and body. She moaned as she felt him plunge inside once again, in the right place. She then felt the boy beginning to ram him, fucking her as if they were dogs. His desire to cum inside intensified, he completely forgot about the condom and all. They wanted raw heat and passion, this sensation that sparked their lives was all they wanted. And they want to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Wafuu! Wafuuuu!" "Oh Emily, you're so fucking good. I can't stop pounding you! I'm going to cum inside your pussy!" Arthuth bellowed. He hugged the girl, cupping her bouncing breast with his hands, slamming his hips into her behind, and nibbling on her neck. The girl whined, moaned, and did everything she could to sound she was really happy. If only she could speak like a human, she thought, she would definitely tell him to 'fuck her harder' or 'cum inside!' "Wafu! Cum! Cum!"

"Cumming! AH!" Arthur then released his full orgasm, inside of a monster girl, for the first time in his life. The initial kick was so much, he felt the whole world disappeared into a black void before the lights came back on. The Kobold couldn't control herself and screamed in ecstacy. The boiling heat of the boy's cum flooding her vagina, and her womb. She felt herself being filled up. Arthur kept shaking every time his orgasma kicked him in the spine. He shook and shivered from the bliss of releasing inside of a woman before the waves became weaker and meeker. Soon, he was left as a panting mess piled over the Kobold's back.

He felt his hot cum fill her, and then his meat rod. "That was so good, gawd, that was a good fuck," he panted. The Kobdol was gasping for air from the pleasure she felt, and she nodded. When they pulled apart, a large cup worth of hot semen dripped out of the girl's pussy and spilled into the tub, floating like loose milk.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He turned into a man. He lost his virginity in the best way possible. As much as this Kobold wasn't human, he was going to treat her as one. The girl turned, her body quivering with hot goosebumps. She turned her head to him with a weary face, which brightened into a sultry smile.

Then Arthur knew, she was going to be his special friend. "I love you Emily. We can do this whenever you want again." "Wafu. Love. Master." From then on, she never hated a bath ever again.


	2. Bishop and the Box

Terence wanted to start a new life. So he promised himself that after this robbery, he'll go straight. It was unfortunate that his buddies didn't think the same thing. Right after they successfully robbed an armored wagon of its contents from a local treasury, taking out the guards as planned, everything went down hill when they tried to split the money.

He decided to steal more than they bargained for, from his peers that is. So he was now on the run from them, and the knights who were in pursuit. "Oh man, I did it this time!" He ran through the woods as fast as he could. He hoped he could lose his pursuers once he got through the fog and the swamps.

Terence wasn't an adventurer, he was just a regular thief. He sometimes envy those heroic rogues who could steal things from the enemy and then get away with it like a smooth criminal. They also look cool when they do it and he once dreamed of becoming a wandering rogue. He heard he can pick up girls that way. But he was already 22, still a virgin, and was just a petty thief working for a group of bandits. They don't even make that much in a year, let alone take away priceless treasure from the government.

"Both the knights and the guys are looking for me," he chattered under his mouth. "I got to find a place to hide or they'll find me and skin me alive, and then sent me off to hang at the gallows!" He was worried about the last part, because one of his former thief buddies accidentally killed the armored wagon driver. It wasn't Terence's fault, but everyone made sure he was the one behind it so their 'boss' wouldn't get pinned for the murder. Evidence be damned, those knights want revenge and they'll hang the poor boy regardless if he was the real culprit.

"Oh hey, a church! I can hide out there!" Terence yipped. Through the end of the forest, he stumbled onto what looked like a temple. It was old, runned down, and looked like it was ready to cave in on itself. The roof was complely gone, so years of rain water and thunder storms ruined the insides. There was no door, only some torn rags and overgrown vines as cover, so he easily slipped in. He didn't bother to knock, he knew no one was here anyway.

"This way lads, I saw him go this way!" "Shit!" Terence could here his former buddies on his heel. He knew they didn't see him, but they must have followed his tracks through the mud. Darn it, he was too careless. Now, they'll eventually come towards the ruins..

So he dove inside of the ruined temple, trying to find a nice hiding place. He took some of the worn tapestry, to wipe off his muddy boots to remove prints and hide it all behind a pillar. He then found what looked liked the booth of a confession box and he jumped inside without thinking. Slam, he closed the door, in time to avoid being caught by the people who were after him.

He peered through the screen door, which blocked out people seeing inside of the box but he could seeoutside. One, two, six. He recognized his former thiefing companions all looking inside. "Fan out men, that little fink is in here somewhere." "Man, what I'm going to do to him after he double crossed us." "If the knights don't hang him, we'll do worse."

Terence suppressed a gulp. He was waiting for them to give up and walk away, but he felt it would be difficult. That was then he felt this cold sensation run down his spine, as if a piercing cold wind touched him. The others outside of the confession booth must have thought the same. They too had the shivers and were rubbing their arms.

"Hey guys, did you feel that?" "Is this place filled with, you know, you-know-what?" "Damn it I don't wan to stick around and find out. Never been a fan of churches. Come on lads, he must be in the forest let's go!"

Terence held back his urge to sigh. He watched the people who chased after them begin to leave. They must have been spooked by whatever made hims chill up and shiver. He felt grateful, even giving a small prayer to whatever god or goddess who ran the temple.

"Is something troubling you, little lamb?" said a voice. It sounded like it was right next to him, so close but he was alone inside of the confession box. Was it really a ghost girl? Oh shit, this isn't good! Terence was already half the mind to jump out and run, even if it meant running into his old gang. Being beaten up may sound more pleasant han having some creepy supernatural creature coming after him. Especially in a forgotten temple like this. "Do not worry, I am hear to listen to your worries. On behalf of the Goddess, I am willing to sit here and shoulder your burden."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Terence wondered. Then the voice continued to call out to him, through another screened wall to his side. Oh, it's from the other end of the confession box. When he was a boy, during his church going days, these boxes had enough room for two people divided by a wall. Mostly, one side is where the priest sits and listens to someone's confession, while he is sitting in the confession booth right now. Was somewhere in the priest side, even after all this time.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I'm being chased after bad people. Once they're gone, I will leave." "No, please stay. I would love to listen to your problems. It's been so long since I've heard a juicy confession." Juicy confession, Terence thought? What does that mean? Judging by the voice, it sounded like it was a girl, a mature girl perhaps. He tried to look through the screen, even peek his eye into the tiniest hole.

He caught a glimpse of what looked like a beautiful figure, with long hair draped over a curvy body, and with huge knockers! "It's not nice to peek, especially in a confession box, darling." The boy flinched, he must have been caught. He was already making out for the door, when the voice giggled to say, "Is there something troubling you? To be chased by what you call bad people. Could they perhaps be someone in your past?"

Terence paused, his hand on the door knob, but he didn't open it. Something in his heart compelled him stay, almost anchoring him to his seat. He sat back down, looking around his tight space. The only exit was the door he came in, but he didn't feel like walking out.

"I, I did something bad. Really bad. Heck, I've been a criminal the entire time." Terence suddenly sighed. He did plan on turning over a new leaf. He was tired of robbing people, always scared while on the run. He had enough of it. "At first, I had no choice because I had to steal to survive. At most, I would take small amounts of gold to pay for food and maybe shelter. But ever since I've been in that Gopher Gang, things went straight down the drain."

"It must have been difficult for you," lulled the voice behind the priestess screen. He felt like she was licking her lips as she said it and added, "What made you want to quit?"

"Well, at first, we only just did minor crime like stealing from old ladies and stuff. Then we went to robbing banks and armored wagons. But the boss was getting out of hand, we… we." "Go on. Iwill not judge you little lamb." Terence fidgeted in his seat, biting his lips, "the gang, started to move to raping people we stole from." "Oh my, what a turnabout."

"That wasn't the half of it," breathed Terence, his body shaking as he recalled bad memories, "I remember last week, they kidnapped this rich girl for ransom. They promised they wouldn't hurt her, but already day they took away her virginity." "I feel a strong tremble in your voice, were you involved." "I-I didn't want to! The boss made me want to take her virginity first, to warm her up for him! I-I couldn't do that! It's just wrong and she was so innocent!"

"I see now. So this is what you call honor among thieves," said the voice on the other side. Terence was gripping his pant leggings as he continued, "They all took her away, one by one and all together. I tried to stop them, I really did. But someone clocked me on the head and I passed out. By the time I woke up, they already got the ransom and took her away somewhere. My guess she never got a chance to go hoe. Those bastards!"

Terence slammed a fist to the confession booth wall, making it shiver from his blow. Dust fell on his hair and he shook it off. "So I swore I would give up. I won't be a thief anymore, at least not for them." "How admirable from you, even though you are a criminal." Purred the voice, almost in a tempting way. "Was she cute?" "What?" "Was she attractive? Did her body compel you? What did you feel when she stared at your with eyes as wide as a doe?"

"What are you saying?" "You had a good chance to feel the pleasure of the flesh. Do you regret missing such a wonderful opportunity to feel the warmth of a woman's body/' "NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Terence was shouting now, at the screened wall to where the priestess was sitting behind. All the pent up frustration and anger he had endured until now was boiling at a critical point. Another push and he may have half the mind to break down the wall and attack the girl. But the voice behind the screen was calm. Almost humourous. "Relax, little lamb, I merely jest. I was only testing you."

"T-testing me?" the boy blinked, his fist unclenching, "Yes. If you had raped that poor girl, I would've killed you." Terence froze up. Oh shit, was she one of those crazy witches who livd in the forest or ruined towers and hunt down people like him. Shit, he had to get out now! Terence had too many run in with woman like the person on the other side in the criminal underworld, no need to see a living example. The boy bolted, running for the door. The space was like a phone booth, so he should get out instantly. But the door won't budge! It won't open! "Hey, what gives?"

"Even if you didn't take advantage of that poor girl, if you had even a smidget of regret or lamentation of missing a chance to taste a hot pussy, I would have devoured you without a second thought." Devour him/ Kill him? The hell was going on? "Who are you! Why are you doing this."

"Please have no fear little lamb. The goddess Calistra has redeemed you of your past because of your heroic actions." Something soothing fell upon Terence when he heard that. The voice was still creepy, but it was strong enough to calm down his inner fear. He almost felt relieved that some goddess he never heard of was forgiving him.

"The goddess in her heaven has deemed you worthy to become her follower. For you forsaken your chance for the flesh, to protect the will in your heart. It is truly an admirable trait in your little lamb." Somehow the voice was purring as she said this andwent on to add, "For that, on behalf of the goddess, I shall wholeheartedly baptize you."

"H-how, we're not even next to a river, whoa—HEY!" Something in the wall between him and the priestess open. It looked like the lower half of the divider, right below the screen slide open. Something crawled out from underneath, crawling its way up Terence's lap. It was black and white, and he felt a dangerous sensation spike up his spine. He couldn't move his legs! Something heavy weighed him down. He felt like he was going to pee, to emberass himself in his last moment. Oh god, he was going to be eaten alive!

But when he felt nothing bad happening, he opened his eyes. And holy crap a beautiful girl was crawling through that small sliding door. She was wearing what looked like nun clothing, only it was pitch black and tattered, burnt at the edges. She had a pure white face as if the sun never touched her, piercing red eyes almost like a creature of the shadow. I With sparkling silver hair and a holy capon her head, she had half of her body protruding through the sliding door. Oh wow, she had a hot body, judging by how she was doubled over, seeing the roundness of her ass and the huge globes under her tight dress. Judging by her attire, she wasn't exactly a holy nun, but some kind of high ranking bishop. But who would be living in a ruined temple like this, when no one was there.

 **+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+, [LEMON STARTS]**

She was looking up at him, licking her lips. "Are you ready, to be my follower?" "Y-you're follower? What do you mean? P-please don't kill and eat me." "Don't worry, little lamb. I won't kill you. But," The woman with silver hair then grinned, almost showing small fangs. She then did something Terence never dreamed of happening to his life. She unzipped his pants and took out his rod, to lick it. "I'm definitely going to eat you."

"Wait, OH!" Terence felt a brilliant heat tickle his length. His soft member was already waking up from the touch of the bishop woman's tongue. Her wet organ was already soaking through his skin, the tip peeking through the entrance of his foreskin to lick under the folds. It made Terence clenched up, his hands grabbing the walls. The bishop girl who was poking through a trap door in the wall, licking the former thief from the side, started to have a good taste of him. She dipped her lips around him, giving him sweet kisses and wetting his lower whistle with her tongue and saliva. When he was nice and wet, she giggled as she combed her hair behind her ear and took him into her mouth.

"OH! GAWD! I-IT'S BURNING ME UP!" Terence hollered. He kicked his head back, feeling the blazing sensation of being inside a woman's mouth for the first time! His member shot up, becoming as long and stiff as a pole. It pleased the bishop woman and she proceeded to suck him off, playing with his balls as he massaged his waist. "Wh-why are you doing this?" A-am I being punished?"

"No, of course not," the woman said in between sucking, "You are being rewarded for your valor. Didn't I tell you, if you had hurt that woman, I would have killed you. And if you regretted your chance I would have eat you. I'm pleasing you for your good deeds, isn't that what you desire the most." The woman said, looking up at him. She would laugh and watch him turn and twist, moving her mouth up and down to enjoy his huge his flesh rod. His cock was full, she thought, just how she liked it. She hoped whatever happens next will come as a 'big surprise'.

"wh-what are you? I don't understand," the boy said, his mind going blank from the heat in his loins. A girl was sucking him. A girl was actually sucking him off. And inside a small confession booth! He loved it so much, but even this was insane. He never dreamed a beautiful woman would fall for a thief like him, let along have money for a prostitute. "Who are you?"

"I am a Dark Bishop. I hope we have lots of fun today," the girl grinned while sucking the boy's cock. She purred, sending vibrations down his length as she dipped her mouth in deeper. She was so deep, she let the boy's burning rod brand the back of her throat. She loved how she would shove it in there, clenching her throat around it, and feel the violent twitches the boy experienced. She was even just as happy to see him turning into a zombie of pleasure as he moaned. "H-help me. I-I'm going to cum. I'm cumming!"

"Go ahead, cum as much as you want. I'm here to take on your desires," the bishop woman smiled. She then sucked harder, making loud noises. Both the sensation of a head bouncing on his crotch and hearing a girl sucking him hard and fast drove Terence up the wall. He felt his spine snap at the overwhelming pleasure, and his hands reached up to grab the bishop's head. He thrust in his cock into her throat, and he bellowed when he felt his cum shoot out.

"Hmmm." The bishop took it all, the hot cream that shot out of his dick and down her throat. She was already drinking it up, without a second thought, not at all bothered that the boy was pressing her head down his cock. Terence moaned, almost crying from the extreme pleasure. He felt all of his essence shooting inside of her gullet, every wave being as pleasurable as the next. An orgasm, his first orgasm. Officially that is, there was one girl in the thief gang who teased him, rubbing his dick between his pants and making him explode. They called it an initiation ceremony, but really they were making fun of him.

Now, he felt the pure pleasure of releasing, and he did it inside a real girl's mouth. "Oh that was so good. I can't breathe." He panted, almost gasping for air. The boy was already covered in sweat, his body shaking from having his first released. The woman leaning over his crotch savored the sweetness of his first cum, almost like tasting fine wine. The boy shook and squealed when she rubbed her tongue around his length, to lick off the excess cum that stuck to him. She pulled out with a kiss like sound and let it rolled in her mouth.

"…Can you, show me? O-open your mouth." Terence couldn't tell if he was dreaming, having fallen asleep in the confession booth and was now imagining this wet dream. The bishop woman grinned and opened her mouth. "Holy shit, th-that's so much!" the boy yelped. It was real, his cum was inside of her mouth. So hot! It fired up his loins, his member twitching awake again as she saw the white milk she held in her mouth. She then closed her small mouth, rolled the rest of his semen in her tongue, and she made a loud gulp sound. Terence's member shot up again.

"It's been so long since I had semen," the bishop woman panted, "You have no idea how close I was to going insane without a good man to feed me." "F-feed you, are you, um." "A monster. No sweety. I'm not a monster. I'm a monster **_girl_**." Terrence let out a squeal when the woman grabbed his stiff, slowly rubbing her warm and soft skin up and down his length. She was jacking him off, this was amazing, he thought.

"My blood is that of a succubus, and you may now succubus thrive on men's semen and sexual energy. If it weren't for those witch hunters and holy knights wandering around, I wouldn't be siting around here waiting for a random passerby to drop by." She grinned and sucked on the boy's tip again, making him clench his thighs from how sensitive his member was. "I'm glad the goddess brought you along. You may be a sinner, but really I'm the biggest sinner of them all. I love cock."

"Ooooooh." The boy moaned, feeling the girl's hot mouth touching him again. She gave him a few good licks and one long suck, he almost shot another load but he held it in. She then proceeded to unbutton her dress. Only the three buttoms across her chest. By the time she unclipped the third, her breast fell out and hung like full water balloons. Terence couldn't stop staring at them, his member stiffening up even harder. "Is this your first time seeing a naked girl? Not even when that poor girl who got kidnapped was stripped?" "N-no, I tried to stop them from hurting her, but the boss hit me on the head. I-I was out for three days."

"Poor child. You try to change the world but it turned around to bite you where it hurts most." The bishop had this smile as if to comfort him, yet also entice him to do something naughty. Namely, she touched his hands and moved them to her bare breast. "Want a feel?"

The boy was speechless. Her breast were huge, and so beautiful. He never knew a girl's breast could be this gorgeous. Getting consent from the dark bishop woman, his palm touched the skin of her globes. She let out a moan, making him flinch, but the more she egged him with that lewd look in her eye, the more his hand wouldn't stop moving forward. He held them, firmly in his palms. Wow, they felt so warm almost like holding your hands to an open fire. The softness was incredible, no pillow or cotton ball could compare to the buoyancy of a woman's breast.

Terence began to feel them, rolling them around in his palm. Her breast was bouncy, but her nipples were hard. He couldn't resist pinching them and lightly turning them between his fingers, "Oh yes, I don't know when was the last time a sweet virgin like you turn my nipples like that. Mm,, you're making me hard. And look how big your cock is."

The boy's length was so big and so long, it looked painful. She was already stroking him with her hand, making sure he stayed that way for the next ritual. After Terence groped her breast, she then pressed them together in her hands, gesturing his cock. "You want to feel yourself between them?"

"Y-yes, I do!" the boy blurted out. It made the girl laughed as he turned red, but the allure of wanting to put his dick in between her breast was too strong. He then guided himself, pressing his rod to her chest. Oh wow, they were even softer when he rubbed his cock to them. The way her hard nipple stroked the underside of his penis turned him on. "Go ahead, you can enter as much as you please. You deserve it."

Terence nodded, almost too eagerly. He carefully adjusted the angle of his pole, and he slowly slipped it in between the full valleys. What – a – feeling! "Oh, i-it's like it's sucking me inside!" "Isn't it pleasurable?" The dark bishop too was turning red in the face the more the boy slipped his dick In between her breast. She could feel his hot and thick rod filling the tiny gap in between her boobs and she pressed them to make it even tighter. The boy let out a yelp of pleasure, feeling his rod getting the best foreplay service it could ask for.

"I'm going to move, so relax and enjoy this treat," the dark bishop cooed. She then dripped her saliva onto the tip of the boy's cock that poked out between her chest. She massaged his length with her globes, before she started to squeeze them around it. She bucked her chest up and down, letting her flesh bubbles wrap around the boy's length. Terence was losing it, his hips twitching from every time she pushed her breast down on him. It felt like he was violating her womanhood, but the fact that he wasn't turned him on harder. His dick was already twitching, ready to explode soon.

"Do you like my breasts, little lamb Am I doing a good job in rewarding you?" "Yes! Oh yes! More, please let me do it more!" the boy panted. Hearing him melt like that bought joy to the Dark Bishop. It really had been a long time since she had this much fun with a human. The last men usually use her like a prostitute to sate their animal desires. But this boy was different, he was enjoying this treatment and savoring it. She was glad she didn't devour him right off the bat.

"Are you going to cum?" she giggled, the boy nodding furiously. "Hold it in as long as you can. Okay?" The dark bishop when dipped her head to open her mouth, pushing the boy's exposed tip inside her lips. "OH! I-IT'S SO GOOD! YOU'RE SUCKING ME OFF!" Terence screeched when he felt his cock massage by her boobs and entering her hot mouth. Her tongue was greeting his tip with a French Kiss, her wet organ violently raping his glan. The boy's body was shaking, sweating. He was going to explode from the pleasure! "More, suck me more. Please, oh yes!" the boy panted. Having never experienced this before, he craved for more pleasure as he was starting to buck his hips on instinct.

The Dark Bishop stopped moving, she held her breasts together and her mouth still, to let the boy use her body as if a pussy. The way he thrust into her mouth through her bouncing breast turned her own. She could feel her thighs soaking from her own juices. "Are you cumming? Go on, I want it. Cum over my face and breast! Let it out!" "OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Terence gripped his seat and thrust his hips all the way up. The dark bishop obliged him by squeezing her boobs together to make sure she extracted every last drop from his load. She felt it, the hot burning semen splash into her open mouth and erupting all over her face. It struck her in the forehead the cheek, everywhere. It fell to stain her beast, turning them even whiter than snow. She felt the boy's heat consume her as he own loins dripped violently. "Yes, more, keep shooting it out! I want to drink all of you!" "SO GOOOOOOOOD!"

Terence let out one last shout, before his stiff body dropped back onto the bench. He was exhausted, collapsed completely. His wet dick covered in the girl's saliva and his cum was twitching, squirting out whatever cream he had left in his balls. The girl he breast fucked was covered in his jizz, from head to her nipples. She twitched, from how hot his semen was to her skin. She licked her lips, picking off the white from her forehead and check. She even scooped up cum from her valley.

"So much came out. Are you sure you're a human yourself?" she giggled. She licked her skin off clean, which made Terence watched almost entranced. She stood up, and suddenly hoisted up her skirt. To the boy's shock, she was wearing no underwear, she was straight naked under her bishop robe. He could see what looked like a long and leather black succubus tail flipping around.

"All that sucking and rubbing has gotten me all wet down here," She panted, showing him her dripping sex. "I really want to feel good like you. Since I gave you your reward, it's only fair you reciprocate it, right?" She smiled, almost eager. As mature as she sound, her trembling voice gave away the fact she was in dire heat and wanted pleasure for herself. As much as she wanted a cock, she had to release herself first or she'll go crazy from anticipation. "Don't you want to touch a girl there? This time, here is your chance. Don't worry, there is no judgement to what you do. Just let your desire take hold and be free."

"My desires?" the boy panted. He wanted a new life. He didn't want to be a thief. He wanted to be sucked off every day by a hot woman like her. Why not indulge himself a bit before he started his new life. This dark bishop looked just as eager as him to have a good time. "come closer."

The Dark Bishop happily obliged, stepping up to him. There wasn't much room inside of the confession booth in the ruined temple, but this was their world from that point on. And Terence started to explore this exciting new world but reaching out a hand to touch the Dark Bishop's lower lips. "Ah! I-it's touching me, your fingers are so hot!"

It has been a very long time since a man touched her, the Dark Bishop thought. At most she would touch herself while imagining what man would come and fuck her in the lost temple, but she had been so lonely. Now, to feel the heat of a man's fingers scaling her lower lips made her drip even more. She had been waiting a long time for this. "D-don't be shy, go as far as you want."

"Wow, y-you're amazing. You're soaked so much," Terence breathed. This was the first time he saw a girl's pussy. He had seen one girl naked before, when he was serving the gang in a whore house one night. He chanced upon a prostitute stripping for a client, and he saw some patches of hair on her crotch. Unlike that woman, this Dark Bishop's groin was bare, smooth, like a babies bottom. Even the touch was super silky, not an itch of shaved hair or curl. And to be touching a girl like this, was exciting. To let his fingers peek into her lower lips, massaging the folds, drenching his finger tips in her juices.

He watched as the Dark Bishop had this drunk smile as he touched her. She would moan and whimper in excitement while watching him fiddle with her sex. She looked eager to get off from him right now. So, he obliged her. "I-I'm going to put my finger in," he said. He received an eager nod and put one fingers inside. "OOOOOH YEEEEES! MMMMM!" Feeling the stretch of her walls, the Dark Bishop was shivering in glee. The boy put in a second finger, making her squeal with joy. For kicks, he starting to curl and uncurl his fingers inside of her. "It's amazing, you're so hot and wet inside! It feels like you're going to melt my fingers off." "Yes, just like that. Go in deeper, you can finger me harder. Oh yes, I-I missed this so much!"

The girl was panting like a dog in heat, savoring the sweet feeling of having her pussy fingered by the boy. The way she ad her mouth hanging open, steam escaping her every breath, made Terence think of something. As he fingered her lower lips, he decided to put his fingers into her mouth. "MMM!" it surprised her, to feel something foreign enter her mouth while she was being finger-fucked. But she soon got into it, feeling the fingers exploring her upper mouth. She even welcomed it but licking it, sucking it.

It was like she was being spitroasted by two men, and that made the boy's dick shoot up in the air again. Screwing the dark bishop with two fingers made his entire body harder. His heart couldn't stop beating so fast, he felt this was just a wet dream. He thought that the moment he wakes up, he'll find himself naked inside the confession both. But no matter how many times he roughly thrusted his fingers down the girl's mouth and pussy, he felt like he wasn't going to wake up from this dream at all.

"I-I'm cumming," she gagged, her body shaking. He could see her tail flickering back and forth, ready to whip something the moment she orgasmed. The boy then thought of something else, and stopped finger fucking her vagina. It made her disappointed, she was so close in getting off too!

Until Terence grabbed her tail, making her shriek, and she shoved it up her pussy, "AAAAAAH! AMAZIIIIIIIIING!" Her pleasure shot back up again, harder than being finger fucked. She felt her own sensitive tail being used like a dick and it was being shoved into her pussy. Her walls expanded even more than the fingers, making her orgasm without realizing. When she felt like she was going over, she literally screamed her head off when her real orgasm hit her hard.

"I-I'M CUMMING! MY TAIL IS CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girl splashed her pussy juices all over. She must have been repressed, because she came in a long stream. It splashed all over the booth walls and filled the floor into a puddle. She kept squirting out her pussy juices as Terence shoved her tail into her vagina. His fingers in her mouth, she felt like her own mouth would have came if it were possible.

After a stunning silence,she let out a long moan as she relished in her afterglow. "I-I want it. I want your cock so badly," she panted. Not yet satisfied, she started to undress herself. Terence watched in awe as she removed her bishop robes, unbutton her shirt, and tossing off her hat. Soon, the boy found the beautiful girl standing stark naked in front of him.

"Let's do it, let's have sex," she panted, Terence wanted to fight against his carnal desires, but the girl was helping him to take off his shirt. He revealed his scrawny appearance, definitely not a warrior stud as he would hope. The only good thing about his body was the hair on his head. People praised it being as soft as a baby's hair. It seemed it was what attracted the dark bishop, because she was smelling his hair right now. "Oh! C-cumming!" Good gawd, she came over his legs from sniffing his hair. "Such a strong smell, the smell of a man in his youth. I so want it, I want your hot semen inside of me."

"Wait, if we do this, I'll get your pregnant!" Terence said, some shred of decency in his mind. The dark bishop touching his lips, shushing him, "I don't care. Go ahead and get me pregnant. It's been such a long time since I had a good fucking. Make it a memorable time for me." She then kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth! Any shred of honesty and decency was gone, swept under a rug. Only his hard cock was left of his true thoughts. "Don't move, I'll put it in for you. Just relax and leave it to me."

The Dark Bishop then climbed up onto Terence's seat. He let him sit down, while she sat on his lap facing him. The boy felt her bare thighs press to his legs, sitting on his lap. Due to their sweat and juices, the contact of their bare skin felt slick and sticky. It turned him on, to the point where he got goosebumps while he felt his cock rubbing her groin. The girl was now prodding her sex with his tool, lathering it with her dripping vagina to lubricate it.

"Terrence." The boy said, getting the dark bishop's attention, "m-my name is Terence." The girl smiled, "You can call me Natalie." "I-it's a cute name." The Dark bishop blushed and smiled, "Yeah, I stole it from some parents who were thinking about what to name their newborn. I kind of thought Natalie was nice, but they picked Dorkus instead. I thought it would be a waste."

Terrence smiled, feeling a sweet connection between him and the naked dark bishop. "Should we really be doing this, in a church?" "Don't worry, the Goddess of Calistra is the goddess of lust and desire." The girl kissed the boy again, making him cup her cheeks in his hold. In their kiss, she stroked his hard member and slowly began to insert it into her pussy. "So what do you desire the most, Terrence. As a good follower of Calistra, you may do whatever you wish to me right now."

"I-I want to, have sex with you," he panted, with a shy look. The dark bishop assured him with a sweet kiss to his forehead, "Then fuck me like a whore in your sweetest dreams." The Dark Bishop then dropped her entire body. She screamed, feeling the girth of a man fill her. Her one bare vagina was stretching by the sinews, the inflating of her tight space expanding to a man's staff riled her body up.

She then proceeded to moan, into the boy's ears, as they started to shake their hips together. The two panted even harder as they start to feel one another with through most intimate parts, and through the heat of their rubbing skin. The dark bishop was amazing, especially her pussy Terence thought. Her insides were so moist, so hot, it felt like it could melt his dick right off. He didn't want to stop pumping into her as she bounced on his lap.

Her arms wrapped around his naked shoulder, her sweat covered chest rubbing into white skin. The two molested each other's mouths with their tongues, their saliva and euphoria exchanged over and over. The way the girl made her body move like a curtain sweeping in the summer breeze, the way her hips jived to the rhythm of the ocean waves. Every thrust inside of her felt like a new paradise the boy never thought he could achieve.

Even though they were sinning in the act, he didn't feel like this was a sin at all. It felt so comforting, so relaxing, so pleasurable. It was just him and the Dark Bishop inside a small space that was no bigger than phone booth. And with the walls and screen cutting off everything in the outside worked, it felt like it was a private realm they could enjoy without someone interrupting. The temple was in ruins and no one was here, they could be as long and as loud as they want. And her goddess was of lust and desire, why disrespect her in not enjoying this.

"Natalie, oh Natalie." "Hmm. Terrence, I can't believe your cock is so big. I can feel it hitting my baby place. Do you want babies so badly?" "I-I want you, I want you most of all" The Dark Bishop grinned, almost filled with joy, as she rotating her hips around the boy's cock. He moaned. Feeling his dick pressed into every square inch of her inner fold. Her heat was amazing, being dipped inside a furnace of this magnitude was intoxicating. He never wanted to pull out, he only want to keep thrusting into her body like this.

"Natalie, you're amazing. Your breast, your mouth, your pussy, I-I can't get enough of it."The boy said, suckling off her nipple. The dark bishop combed his soft hair, smelling his scent, as she caressed him to her bosom. She savored the sound of the man sucking on her breast like an infant, feeling his ramrod pummel her vagina from below. It felt peaceful inside this tight space, they should do it here more often.

"Hmm. You're twitching so hard, Terrence. Are you going to come?" she giggled. Feeling his dick pulsing and ready to shoot his load inside of her. Oh how she can't wait to feel familiar semen fill her body up. She had been low on soul energy, only thriving from the minuscule energy of eating mushrooms and some small animals. To sate her own sexual desire, she would often masturbate but even then that wasn't enough. She was a succubus by blood, and a servant to the goddess of lust of desire. To not have sex was already blasphemy for her part and she felt like the wait was worth it.

Especially when she caught a fine young man like Terrence. But alas, it will be short lived. Once they were done and tired, the boy will move on. Having a taste of sex, he'll likely go off in seeding other woman. What benefit would it be for her if that wasn't true. She usually converted men like this in the past so they could carry out the will of her goddess of lust. Once he was spent, they shall bid each other farewell.

"Are you cumming? I can feel your penis throbbing so tightly in my cunt," she cooed, spurring the boy on. She didn't bother moving, she let Terence start to hump her by himself. He kept thrusting into her hot and wet pussy, feeling his tight hand clenching her ass while he suckled on her breast. "Come on, go in deeper, so deep that I can taste the cumin my pussy. You want to let it out? Cum inside of me, go ahead and get me pregnant. That's what men like you want to most right? Yes, that's it, harder. Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oh yes! CUM IN ME, TERRENCE!"

"NATALIE! OH GAWD NATALIE I'M CUMMING! PLEASE MARRY ME!" Terrance gave the girl a few more pelvic thrusts, before his dick gave out. He moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm kick in and he shot his sperm inside of her. The Dark Bishop squealed like an animal, feeling the sweet sensation of a man's semen filling her up. Andso much! It was already flooding her vaginal canal while filling up her womb. It was over a full tank of gas! She was so happy, to be filled with cum like this. If possibly, she wanted to be covered and cum and…

"Wait? What did you say?" The Dark Bishop snapped out of it. She wanted to relish in her after flow after so many years without sex, almost to celebrate this occasion by going for another three rounds. But when she remember what the boy screamed out while cumming, she felt something sink in her gut.

"Did you, did you just say marry you?" "Y, yes," the boy looked at her, adoring her body after he felt his semen sink inside of her pussy. He held her on his lap, connected and savoring her body heat. He never one lifted his hand away from her skin, he couldn't resist her soft body.

"I, I had enough of being a thief. I don't want to be on the run anymore. I swore to myself that I would change, to start a new life. So, I stole the gang's treasure, so I have money to start again." The boy then gestured to the sacks he left in the corner of the booth. The Dark Bishop's eyes widened, seeing all the collected gold coins, gems, and treasure pieces in them. It was enough to start a small kingdom, kind of, but that was what it felt like. She never seen this much. The boy looked at her, almost pleading.

"I want to start my new life, with you." The boy's words threw off the Dark bishop's balance. She never thought this would happen. All the men she had sex with, absorbing their energies, always ended more like a one night stand. They do her and then done, no more. Some were so rude she ended up annihilating them with her powers. Some already had a girlfriend or wife and used her as a receptacle for their lust (which she didn't mind).

But having sex with her and ask her to marry him while he came, was the first time she heard or seen something like this. "A-are you sure about this. B-but I'm not even human. I've had sex with other men, aren't you bothered by that."

"I-I really don't care." The boy said, his voice shaking, more from the exhaustion. "I feel comfortable, with you. And I can't help but fall more in love with you even though we've just met and, well had sex." "This can't be real," the Dark Bishop uttered, clenching her teeth as she felt the boy's dick stir inside of her, "I-I mean, we're not even from the same world."

"Yes we are!" "Aaaah!" The Dark Bishop suddenly found herself standing up, pinned against the wall face first. She grabbed the wall from falling over, but her rear end was pulled back as if to make her bend over. She turned, seeing Terence lining up his dick into her dripping pussy. "I-I want you Natalie. I-I don't care if it's because that's my dick or sex talking, but I know I just want you." Terence then thrust in, deep and swift. It made the Dark bishop woman gasp, her inner folds orgasmic from just the entrance alone. Her juices dripped onto the floor between her feet, and her legs starting to shake as a second bare of legs began to hump her from behind, standing doggy style.

"Wait, T-Terrence," panted the Dark bishop. She was happy for a second round, but she was so confused by what the boy was proposing. Marry her, a monster girl? Impossible? C-could it be real? Was he toying with her? Even though a succubus, many of her kind wants to have a husband for keeps. She was still 50/50 about this, but she had trouble thinking when a dick was pumping into her pussy.

Terence panted, thrusting into her. Al thought he wanted to fuck her more to pleasure himself, but his honesty in his words were genuine. He was sick of being alone and a criminal. He wanted to be a good man, raise a family, live on a farm. He wanted a sweet future like the people he envied while struggling on the streets.

And the person he wanted to share this happiness, was the same girl he gave his virginity to and was fucking her at the same time in a confession booth. "I know it's hard to believe me, Natalie, aaah. I love how your pussy is sucking me in, heating up my flesh, the way your breast bounce and how you moan when I fuck you. But… I really love you the most."

"no, y-you're lying. You're just saying that b-because you have your dick inside of me," panted the Dark Bishop. She felt happy, that he would accept a creature of lust and sex like her. Not many man could cope with the fact she was a succubus by blood, let along a priestess of a sex goddess. So she thought it would be better if they kept it as sex and nothing more.

Until the boy picked up something from the bag and forced it onto her ringer finger, "I-I know I stole this, and it doesn't belong to me. But I want to give you this!" The Dark bishop looked up, trying to keep her mind in one piece while Terrence humped her pussy and kept pushing her into the booth wall. She saw on her giner finger, a beautiful diamond ring. It was expensive, perhaps priceless, definitely something stolen. It was gorgeous, the stone so big it looked like half the size of a walnut.

"I-I'm, I'm cumming! Cumming!" cried the girl. She wanted to say she's crying or she's happy, but her body was shaking from her rising orgasm. Terrance glued his body to her, thrusting in faster and harder. The smacking of his pelvis to her ass clapped loudly as he gripped her butt cheeks to yank them onto his rod. In a few more strokes, "NATALIE! LET ME LOVE YOU!" the boy hollered out his true feelings as he came inside. The girl doubled over on her feel, her silver hair slick with sweat draping over her face. Her entire frame was trembling, from the happy confusion and the ecstasy of being cummed inside. She felt more semen fill her up, spilling out from their plug to form a stark white puddle on the ground.

The two went still, the boy grasping her hips while she was doubled over. The Dark Bishop panted heavily, her eyes in a daze. She held up her hand, with the beautiful ring on it. It sparkled in her hazy eyes as sweat dripped over her brow and face. The boy was panting, drenched in sweat and cum. He didn't want to pull out of the girl he proposed to, but he felt her body move away. They pulled out of each other, the rich hot cream spilling out of the girl's pussy and onto the floor.

She stumbled around in the tight space, as if trying to find the door. Terence than believed, this was it. They had finished with their sex and she didn't want to be tied down to him. He was so reckless, why did he had to spoil the mood. Now she must hat him, loathe him. Whatever she decides, he will honor it, even if it meant getting kicked out of the confession booth naked.

"… I love the ring," he heard her voice say. Relief washed over the boy's worn body, and it made his heart flutter upon seeing the Dark Bishop's sex-filled and happy drunk smile on her face. She was crying, her tears unable to stop. She fell down, to sit onto the booth bench where Terrence was once sitting on. She picked up and open her legs, letting out a suppressed moan when semen squirted out of her tight and swollen vagina.

"So fucked me so hard until I can't remember why I'm crying, my husband" she grinned. Terrence nearly collapsed onto his knees. Instead, he rushed over and drove his hard cock into the girl's pussy once more. They both yelped out from the heat of their love, their passion juices mixing. Terrence no longer had restraint and began to fuck her hard, humping her wildly like an animal. The girl coiled her arms and legs around his thin body, not letting him go. She panted from all the thrusting, all the while crying as she watched the diamond ring glimmer on her finger.

"Yes! Fuck me, darling! Make love to me hard! I-i want your cum so badly! F-from now on, I just want you in my pussy!" she said. "You're mine, Natalie. You'll be my one and only wife. Please start a family with me!" The two newly formed lovers pumped into each other with newfound vigor. The boy was already at his limits, but he wanted to savor this wild consummation of their marriage as much as he wanted. He will start his new life, with the Dark Bishop. They'll bear a child and they'll live somewhere far away from other people as possible. Maybe, they'll preach about the word of their goddess of lust and desire, to each other mostly.

"Terrence, I love you. So give me all of your thick hot cum! I'll have your baby! Please ruin my pussy and make it yours!" "Yes, Natalie. I want you so badly! I'm cumming, I'm going to fill you with my semen! Take it all!" "Terrance!" "Natalie!"

The boy and dark bishop gave each other a tight slam with their bodies and they released their orgasms together. They shot their juices in wave, making a messy puddle. They no longer held back and made sure their moans was enough to tell each other how good their fucking felt. Terrence felt the dark bishop was clenching her quivering vagina, squeezing every drop of his baby juices into her womb. The girl could feel his semen filling her, overflowing her body with his sexual energy. They never broke apart, they kept hugging each other while clinging onto their bare skin. They couldn't move their bodies but they never stopped loving each other with hot kisses. Neither of them gave in.

"Darling, I'm so happy. I'm not alone anymore." Breathed the Dark Bishop cuddling her new husband. "And I'm so glad to have met a sweet girl like you, Natalie,"the boy replied, tearing up. As they cuddled each other, kissing and rubbing their wet skin together, the Dark Bishop had a sly grin on her face. "Hey, darling." "Yes?" "When we move to a new house, can we keep this confession booth?"


	3. Knights and Ninjas

There was a war going on in the Southern Front and Beckham was determined to see it resolve soon. It had been waging for more than six years and the kingdom he swerves is starting to suffer an economical decline. If the Southern forces from the Roanian Empire continued to attack the crucial defense points without a break, the Kingdom of North Atlantica would surely fall.

So he had already proposed to his King to set up a special covert operations force. He believed that by organizing talented soldiers who use stealth and precise targetting on high value units, they could easily break the critical back bone of their enemy forces. Reconnaissance, intelligence network, assassination, he knew this would give the North an advantage over the South. Beckham believed that, and to back it up, he acquired his own covert operation forces, the kunoichis.

They were an race only known in the Orient, but his recent visit there for spices and gunpowder allowed him to become expose to their prowess and abilities. He decided to draft them into his unit, to carry out these cover operations tactics he had proposed to the king.

The kunoichis were very reclusive, they have tight influences in the national islands they had resided in and see no interest in foreign affairs. Even if he can offer the gold, they see no reason to help him, not at first. But he quickly remedy that.

"You want to challenge me, the queen of the kunoichi Clan, to a duel?" "That's pretty much sums it up," said Beckham. The leader of the North Platoon took a small group of his trusted men to visit the Orient Islands, to find this clan. They had to be careful as the kunoichi themselves were not exactly human trained in advanced martial arts or ninja techniques. They were monster girls, a breed of super humans who have adopted human techniques and abilities to become an even stronger ninja force. Beckham set his eyes on on them and them alone, but he needed to persuade them to join him. He knew there had to be a catch for them. And seeing how stubborn they are, it would be best to challenge them to an honorable duel.

Beckham boldly stood up in the middle of the Temple courtyard, the kunoichi's home base in a fog-covered mountain top. He made sure his men stay from their weapons and just stand at attention. He also had them bring up and guard a series of large crates. "We should work together. The South Roanian Empire will soon bring out North Kingdom to their knees, and we are just in between them and your national islands. Once we fall, it's only a matter of time before they come marching at your shores."

Bluff or not, he knew the Roanian Empire were ambitious people. They won't stop until every soil in the world is claimed under their flag. The Kingdom of North Atlantic wants to stop them before they ruin democracy and other honest governments in the world. So he desperately needed these talented kunoichi who all stared at him with killer gazes.

The queen, their leader, was a tall kunoichi with rich purple robe and a mask over her mouth. She had long black hair covering her one eye, the other one an sharp red. She gave the man a look over before laughing, "So what do you plan on wagering? I doubt you came here for a game of checkers."

"If we win, you will help us and become a covert operation unit under my command. At the same time, your clan and soldiers will be given privileges to our resources, and provided with a considerable investment." Beckham waved his armored hand, gesturing for his men to move some of the crates. They took a chest and a box, drag them to the courtyard and opened it. At first the Kunoichi girls thought it was a Trojan horse, but their eyes ended up gawking when they saw the chest load of Norther gold and gems, and a large box of expensive looking rations. "I've heard that your home nation isn't doing very good with your own civil war going on among the warlords. I hope to relief your entire clan of your burden if you serve the North."

The Queen Kunoichi gave the gold and food a bland stare. It was like she was given a copper coin for her troubles, "We are not that greedy," she spoke up, which disappointed many of her followers. "We fight for honor and the strongest. You have to prove yourself worthy enough to get our attention." "Alright how about this. If you win, you get all of this gold and rations, and we will leave. I will never come back to disturb you, only if you win."

Beckham smirked, which made the Queen Kunoichi flinch as her pride felt stabbed by a needle. She nodded, confirming she will accept those terms. "Then I shall duel you and make you uphold your promise to leave us in peace." The Queen shrugged off her kimono, revealing her body wearing a tight-fighting purple leotard with ash-silver lines swirling around it. It looked like a very dull silver color, guessing she could easily blend in the shadow without giving away her position. She armed herself with a pair of deadly looking kunai.

Beckham gestured for his men to lend him his spear. It was a Northern style halberd with a moon like blade and a spear tip, it was best used to take down cavalry up close. But he trained himself to use his as his primary weapon of choice. And with his armor, he didn't have to worry about being hit by a stay sword or arrow.

"Are you ready, my dear ninja queen?" "Do not mock me, human!" The Queen snapped, crouching into an attack stance. A kunoichi jumped off the ceiling to land in between them, she will be the referee. Once she made sure both fighters were ready, she gave the signal to "FIGHT"-and ran like a whirlwind.

"What?" Beckham was rather surprised how freaked out the other kunoichi was, he even heard her squealing when she said 'Fiiiiight!'. When he put his eyes on the queen, he saw a puff of smoke. "Shit!" He got distracted! Beckham glanced all over the temple to see where she could have gone. He then felt a small breeze brush up the back of his neck and he ducked.

A kunai slashed over the empty air where his neck had been. He let out a sigh, but he heard the queen scowling as she recovered for a second attack. Beckham held up his spear, catching her second slash before it stabbed through his forehead. "Whoa, calm down! This isn't a duel to the death!"

"Pathetic human. You have no idea about our commitment to serving the strongest. If we cannot kill at a drop of a leaf, how do you think we are worthy to be our lord's keeper and protect!" The Queen spat as she flipped over him to get some distance. Beckham slide back, bracing his halberd at her. The second her toes touched the ground she already sprung forward like a bullet. The Knight of the North, dodged, but he gasped.

The image he saw was fake! He dodged into the wrong direction! He then felt a sharp kick to his arm, feeling and hearing the crunching of heavily forged metal. His arm ended up shaking, mostly from the vibrations of his armor. She was not only fast, but knew how to hit him where it smarts!

"You're good," he coughed, stumbling back while looking for her, "you're truly worthy to serve the North!" "Enough small talk, this will be your end human." The Queen teleported behind the man, and he never realized it. She curled one arm around his neck and flicked up her kunai to stab it into the side of his head.

"No you don't!" Beckham was fast enough to catch the kunai from scalping him, with his hand! Luckily it was covered in armor and chainmail, but if this keeps up, it might pierce through. He could feel the sharpness of the point bending into the metal. "I'm doing this for the good of us and you, we should help each other."

"You're nothing but talk. Prove yourself to being worthy of my attention first!" the Queen sneered and she pushed her Kunai deeper into the knight's metal palm. The armor was going to give way, and despite her decliate figure, she had this hexing bind on his neck that he couldn't pry loose from. This was the power of a super human monster girl. He should have studied her more!

"I won't lose!" Beckham didn't want to die, not in these circumstance, neither did he want to see his beloved kingdom disappear under the fires of the enemy. So he cheated by lunging his other free hand to grab the Kunoichi queen's crotch. "HEY!"

The woman let out a cute squeak when she felt a firm hand grab her womanhood. She was wearing a leotard and having underwear would just make it noticeable under the thin fabric, so feeling his hand squeezing her there made her tremble at the hips. "You cheater!"

"Wrong, this is a legitmate tactic we used amongst men at war!" Beckham laughed. Feeling her grip loosen, he took this chance to toss her over her shoulder. She gave a great big 'oof' before she rolled up to her feet. The Queen was about to get her kunai and lunge, but she suddenly stop. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Stripping," the man laughed. He knew he was outmatched, her speed was too much. His armor will weigh him down and he will be nothing but a turtle waiting to be slaughtered into soup. So he decided to take off his crushed armor, freeing himself. As it was always hot in the armor, he wore no shirt so it revealed his chiseled abdomen. Luckily, he had a thin pant and loin cloth to hide his manhood. Despite that, the Queen of the Kunoichi was found drooling at his body. Her followers too were watching him with intent. Some even up in the rooftop and far from the battle pulled out their telescope to drool at his body. It might have been a long time since they've seen a man of that caliber.

"You idiot, put your clothing back on!" the Queen blushed, trying to look away yet wanting to see more. The man let out a sigh, relaxing his body, and picked up his halberd. "That should put us on even ground, don't you think?" "NO! THIS IS CHEATING!" "All is fair in love and war, sweety." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The queen snapped and lunged. Having too much trouble to focus on her attack pattern, she wasn't ass fast or precise as she used to be. She kept looking at his abs, then his loincloth, then somewhere else that didn't involve her thinking of hot fantasies. Beckham heard monster girls descend from a succubus who was made their Dark Lord, so they have the same sexual urges as a Succubus, albeit some different variations.

His intent to strip wasn't to distract her (kind of), more like to keep up with her in speed. Guess he'll take advantage of her emberassment at the same time. The Queen lunged and he dodged, jousting his spear at her. It cut through the side of her stomach, drawing some bloow. It was a light wound, he thought, but enough to wake up the girl from day dreaming.

The Queen was pissed off, and confused, and she tried to sweep in with a spiraling back kicks. Beckham dove in, close enough to keep her from using her kick's full momentum to hit him. He caught her long leg into his arm. As her bare calve was to his chest, he grinned as he made his pecs dance against the skin of her calf. "OH GOD, IT'S BOUNCING!" screech the Queen, absolutely distracted.

"Sorry darling, but checkmate." Beckham said. The darling part threw her off, so she couldn't recover when he kicked her in the back of the knee and she fell. The kunais bounced out of her hands, leaving her weaponless, and he aimed his halberd over her throat. There was no need to deal a killing blow, the victor was decided.

"The North Soldiers win!" squealed the ref kunoichi, who looked too happy to see Beckham's body to even care if her queen lost. The other kunoichi cheered too, for the wrong person. "Traitors, all of you!" shouted the Queen, who ended up crying pitifully across the floor. "No fair, I want a re-match, a re-match! Put on a robe this time and fight me fair and square!" She wailed. She then started to throw a tantrum, kicking and screaming like a spoiled child. The way she cried and snapped at Beckham was cute, he thought.

* * *

As to their agreement, the whole Kunoichi clan will serve the North. To make it official, they've signed elaborate treaty papers and swore their absolute loyalty and fidelity to their North Kingdom, particularly their services to Beckham. The agree to follow him back to the North to fight the Roanians, first thing tomorrow morning.

His men provided the gold and rations to kunoichis who would act as reserves to protect their nation during their own civil war, while a majority of them will sail with him. They all worked togather to prep the North ships for their long voyage back to the other side of the strait. Beckham saw it as a good day and he thought he should celebrate it. The Eastern culinary cuisine were always delightful, there are times he had urges to ride a shipe over just to have a good dinner. Tonight, he was going to eat well and relax for a bit before returning to his homeland to prepare his new battle plan.

"Who ever thought the scenes from this castle could be so beautiful." He said to himself. He was surprised to find a lovely panaramic scenery of the small Eastern town below the balcony. It surely had more flair and style than his own home country (his king didn't need to hear that). That was when he heard a knock at the paper screen doors. "Who is it."

"I-it's me, Lord Beckham. Eriko." said the voice. The Knight tiled his head for a bit, not sure who it was but the voice was familiar. "May I enter?" "Of course, please do." The door slid open (marvelous technology!) to reveal the Queen of the Kunoichis kneeling right outside of the door. "Oh, it's you. I'm sorry, I never got your name before. I always thought your name was Queen."

The woman in the kunoichi suit was able to hide her blush under her face mask. She nodded respectfully before crawling in to slide the door behind her. She approach the Knight who was finishing his meal at the low table and knelt before him. This time, he felt like a king seeing the way she knelt down before him in humility.

"From now on, my entire clan belongs to you. Our lives belong to you. Whatever is your bidding, we will carry it out." "Well, I appreciate it, but there's no need to go that extreme in formalities. We are, allies after all, we should have a mutual relationship." The Kunoichi Queen shook her head, somehow her long black hair entrancing Beckham with the way it moved and rippled, "In our culture, if you defeat us, we are your servants. It's only right that we all call you Master of the Clan. I will still retain my position as their queen, but we all belong to you now. Whatever it is you want us to do, we will do it without hesitation."

"Oh I see." The Knight nodded, finishing up his cup of sake. He was shocked when the ninja queen sprung forward to help refill his glass. Such an excellent culture. And she didn't seem to have any shame in serving him one bit. "If you want us to fight your battles, we will slay your enemies." She continued with her head bowed, "If you want us to convert your opponents to your side, we will offer them our exotic treasures to entice them."

"And if I want any one of you to accompany for the night?" Beckham jested, sipping on his sake. The Queen paused, her eyes looking around at the floor. She then conformed with a small bow of her head, "We will become your concubines if you are willing." Beckham almost choked on his drink, but kept his composure. "W-wow. You really are dedicated." He said. The Queen just bowed her head to reply.

Then Beckham had a small idea he wanted to try out. "Very well. My first order as your lord and master, is you are to keep me company for tonight." There was a long pause and hesitation. Did he go too far? Was it a bad joke? He waited for a response, which he was afraid he was pushing her buttons too much."

"... Yes, I will be your companion tonight." She said. She suddenly sat down next to the Knight, siddling up next to him. He wasn't in his armor, but in the thin kimono they gave him that usually worn by men. He felt her warmth, the scent of her perfume, and felt the soft and silky lines of her black hair brushing his bare arms. A smirk crossed his face and he felt gleeful. "So you will listen to anything I say?" He tested her, putting an arm around her small shoulder. The Queen flinched, more out of shyness than resistance and she nodded.

 **+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+ [LEMON]**

"If you wish to take me as your mistress, my body is yours." She said, in a soft tone. Wow, that really was a big shift in her attitude from last time. "Alright. I shall take you up on your offer," he said while holding her shoulder softly. "I want to see your breasts."

The Ninja Queen never hesitated, she pulled down the top of her corset like leotard, to reveal her D sized globes. Wow, they were huge knockers, and shes been hiding them under tight clothing and armor too! Beckham wanted to ask if he could touch them, but why not play around with how far this servitude could go. He grabbed them without a word.

The girl hissed, feeling the heat of his palm touch the cold skin of her breast. It was winter, even in her country, so it was already quite cold. The second she bared her breast, her skin felt a tad bit icy. She was emberassed her nipples were hardening, more from the man's touch than the cold wind. "My what lovely breasts you have. I surely have picked up a good servant."

"P-please don't say that, my lord. I-I'm nothing to the women you've met." The Queen of Kunoichi panted. She felt both of her breasts being grabbed and squeezed. She bit her lips from squeaking out, in case someone outside came by. She felt her legs twitched, rubbing an itch between her legs. "They're so soft and plum, much bigger than the maidens I've met. Honest." Lord Beckham smiled as he rolled her breast in his palms.

It's been a long time since he felt the warmth of another woman. All the women he had bedded were either chamber maids from his old castles, or the local beauties in the brothel. There was that one affair he had with the Duke's wife, but since he was getting onto his tracks they had to call it off. It's been a while since he felt the skin of a woman. He blessed his stars he was able to find such an adorable keeper. And she was so passive too, not at all aggressive like his affair with the Duchess (she always took the lead).

"How do you feel?" "E-emberassed, sir." "Don't be, even as your master, I want you to feel good. Like this." Beckham grinned and swept his one hand down to her lap. he grabbed her hand and slowly slide it down to fit it between her legs. She squeaked out loud when she felt him press her own hand down to her covered crotch. He used his finger to press her fingers into pressing her lower lips. She twisted and turned, as if trying to wriggle away, but the knight held her down by the boob as he started to lick her neck.

"It's alright, I won't judge you. You are free to masturbate as much as you want. It's only fair for letting me keep you for the night," the Knight whispered into the Ninja Queen's ear. "N-no, Master don't do this. It's too obscene for me." "Really?" The Knight pressed her fingers deeper onto her covered crotch, it made her squeal out a bit from the pleasure of pushing down her hidden clitoris. "It's alright, my dear. I will not hurt you. I will not betray you. I only want to make you feel good tonight."

The Queen of the Kunoichi was panting, her face reddening. The more the man made her fingers touch herself, the more she wanted to touch herself on her own pace. Slowly, the Knight would withdraw his leading hand, and she was left with rubbing her fingers over the cover of her leotard. The Knight returned to holding her lovely breasts in his hands. They were wonderful, like little sexy pillows only better. He would play with her nipple, and sweep his fingers under her boobs. It was decliate and sensitive, making the girl moan under her breath.

"Would you so kindly suck my finger," He whispered into her ear. The Queen of the Kunoichi almost orgasmed in how deep and quiet his voice was leaking into her ear. His hot breath tickling her earlobe. She saw his held up hand, his index finger pointed. She let him approach her with it and she graciously opened her mouth to take his finger in.

"Hmm, such as hot tongue you have. For a moment, if we weren't doing this I thought you had a fever." Beckham chuckled. He felt her tongue stroke and lick his finger. She was surprised to find how sweet the taste was, because he dipped it into his sake cup before putting it in. The girl ended up licking and sucking on his finger, holding his hands as if they were his own balls. He enjoyed watching the girl melt to the pleasure he was giving her, to turn her from this stoic and serious ninja warrior to his own love slave. Heck, what man wouldn't want an woman like that. Might as well have some fun tonight, he thought to himself.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," He said, eyeing her finger sucking and her other hand touching her womanhood. He then had an idea and pulled his finger out of her mouth, much to her disappointment. "Don't you want the real thing?"

He stood up to his full height and flipped aside the ends of his robe. The Eastern culture didn't have underwere, so he was already naked under the robes. His cock was hanging down from his hips, already an eight inch snake that fell from its resting place. Just seeing her eyes widen slowly made his muscles wake up and rise. He could see the look of lust in her eyes when she stared at his inflating cock. "Is it the first time you've seen it?" He quipped, making her turn red and cover her face to hide the emberassment. The man then picked up a bottle of the sake, and dripped some of the sweet alcohol along his penis. Gawd, it's cold, he seethed, but he didn't show it.

Somehow, it was working, the aroma of the sake was drawing the Queen of the Kunoichi's attention. Much like how he dipped his finger in his cup to let her suck on it. "So, what will you do? Are you going to please your master?" "Y-yes, I-I will serve my master." "Then what are you going to do? His cock is hanging out for you." The Queen of the Kunoichi hesitated, more to accept what she was going to do was so hot more than coming into terms with her principles. "I-I will suck Master and please him with my mouth." "Good girl."

The Queen crawled up, on all fours. Her succubus blood was flaring up, telling her by instint what she should do to entice her man. Despite a Monster girl she didn't have much experience with men, it's been eons since she last copulated with one to extract information when she was a kunoichi trainee, eons. Now she was seeing a man's cock... she was drooling under her mask. She pucked it down, allowing Beckham to gasp at her whole beauty. With the mouth mask on, she looked like a cold killer. But the second she pulled it down, she was like a meek swan wanting to do more than look pretty. Her eyes said it all.

"Go ahead and suck it." "Yes master." She opened her mouth and on her hands and knees, she took him inside of her jaw. The man reared his head back the second she sucked on him. Good gawd, how long was it since he had a good sucking from a fine woman? Too long, just too long. He felt her hot and boiling mouth wrap around his length, sucking on his skin and the sake he dripped along it. Maybe it was the drink that spiced it up, she was already licking and sucking him like a lollipop. Her succubus blood went into full overdrive, all of her repression since she became a queen flooded her.

Beckham was surprised, she was getting into it. Heaving her head back and forth, making loud and delightful sucking noises, and even played with his balls. She would often rub his tip over her open tongue, pumping on his length with a hand. Her palm would roll his sacks around clenching lightly to surprise him. She never once broke eye contact while sucking him. It's as if her world was nothing but the man she called master.

"Hmm. You're doing a very good job. You must really enjoy sucking dicks like this." "From now now, I will only suck Master's dick. I belong to you," the Queen panted, continuing to give him a splendid blowjob. The man almost lost it when she would pump her head while twisting her around with her hand, like a counter clock whirlwind. She would even seal her lips around the tip and go crazy with her tongue.

While Beckham relished in the pleasure, he watched the Kunoichi Queen sneak a hand to her crotch. She would push aside the cloth that covered her crotch and started to rub it. He was surpised to see how soaked she was, dripping by the bowl full. She quickly started to please herself by dipping her fingers inside her sex, as if mimicking his cock pumping into her. It only turned him on, his cock already stiffening and twitching.

"Semen, I want Master's semen!" she panted. She kept sucking him off, knowing he was close to his breaking point. The Knight tried to keep it together to enjoy this a little longer, but he knew he had to blow off his steam or his balls will burst! "Here it comes, Eriko, take your master's cum in your mouth!" "Yes, please give it to me!" Beckham grabbed the Kunoichi's head, and he humped her face with his pelvic thrust. He wanted to enjoy her mouth, so he kept thrusting inside it. He felt his spine tingle the more he gripped her head, his fingers in her black hair. The girl was moaning loudly as her mouth was raped, expanding her throat to take in his big length. Soon, he squeezed her down to his crotch and bellowed, "I'm cumming now!"

The second he shot his load into her mouth, the Kunoichi Queen felt an undeniable bliss overwhelm her. She orgasmed herself, every time the hot cum slammed into the back of her throat. Her succubus blood was hungry. She wanted to swallow of his cum and more! She gripped the man by the hip, taking in his twitching length. She never complained or forced him to pull out, instead, she was swallowing his cum while rubbing his cock in her throat. "Oh damn that was amazing," the Knight panted. His body twitched and heave, never letting go of the kunoichi's head. It was to the point he fear she couldn't breath, did he force her out.

The Kunoichi coughed and panted, struggling to take in the last of his sweet cum. He watched her try to recover herself, her face almost bluish from the lack of air. The two tried to catch their breath, one standing and one kneeling. The girl looked up at him, a weary look on her face, yet she smiled at him. It's been too long since she had a good man shove cum down her throat she thought.

"Show me what you have in your mouth," Beckham requested and she obliged. She opened her mouth, sitill full of his cum. "Now swallow." She savored the taste, rolling it around, and one by one she swallowed it down. "My god, you're so hot. I, I want you even more." Suddenly, the Knight swept some of the plates and cups off the table. He didn't want to break them, but he was too much in a rush to think about anything.

Much to the Kunoichi's surprise, she was tossed face down onto the half covered table and was pinned down onto her knees. She felt the man kiss her neck, and then tear at her leotard to uncover her bare back and stomach. More kissing dominated her curves and skins, and she couldn't resist but let him even clench her butt. "Master, please, wait, I'm not ready." "it doesn't matter," the Knight said with a heated grin. He was already staring at the hole in her leotard that showed her hot and dripping pussy. He tore open her clothing to reveal part of her ass and through the stocking that he saw the whole picture of her vagina. "I want to feel you inside right now." "Wait, Master!"

Beckham didn't listen. He already pulled up his hardened cock and was licking it across her sex. The Kunoichi Queen gasped, feeling something hotter than her body about to enter. She wanted it so badly herself, but her personality didn't accept it so easily. Still, her blood as a succubus trumped her mind and she was using her 'innocence' as a way to spur on her mate. "No, not there, not there!" "Eriko, I'm going in!"

The Knight plunged his sword, right into the Kunoichi's sheath. She screamed, in pure pleasure, and felt her voice shaking the second he started to ram his penis into her vagina. The Knight proceeded to have sex with is servant across the low table. She was bent over and was taken doggystyle while he pinned her body down. She grabbed the edge of the table making it shake some more as she tried to endure the sweet sensation of being fucked hard. She was saying "No, don't! Stop it" but in her mind she was saying all sorts of lewd things other than 'dear gawd yes!'.

"Damn, you're so hot inside, Eriko," the KNight panted as he thrusted into her, clenching her buttocks, "My dick just might melt from how much your pussy is a furnace." "No, don't say it like that, Master. I-it's too emberassing." Beckham leaned over to plast his robed body over the half-clothed Kunoichi. He nibbled at her ear, breathed onto her neck, making her clench her inner walls onto his cock as he pumped into her. "You don't need to be shy. It's okay to be a dirty girl. Go on, try saying dick and pussy. It might make you feel better." The Queen of the Kunoichi shook her head, her black ponytail shaking. The Knight grinned, before he gave her buttock a good spank.

"AH!" she squeaked out loud, her vagina clenching. Seeing it as a trigger, he continued to give her several light spanks, until the exposes skin was red. "It's alright, I'll be the only one hearing you." He smiled, reassuring her as he spanked her more for erotic purposes. The Kunoichi so wanted to get hot and heavy, but she wasn't ready yet... But saying something lewd out loud wouldn't hurt. "D...Dick...pussy."

"Louder, I can't here you," the Knight panted, thrusting into the girl harder to motivate her, "Ah! D-dick! Pussy!" "That's it, keep it up! You're so cute when you say that." Me? Cute? the Queen thought to herself. She hadn't been called cute for a long time. "Dick...pussy. Dick, pussy. Ah! Dick pussy! Dick pussy! Dick pussy! Dick pussy! Dick pussy! Dick pussyyyyy!" "That's a good girl!"

Beckham slapped both hands to her rump, making her whole body shake as he thrusted his spear into her vagina. It was growing with every stroke, so it was not hitting her cervix. She was leaking her pussy juices harder and harder until it was a wet puddle between them. Her nails duck into the wooden table, leaving obvious claw marks as she felt her pussy being raped by her master. Body sweating, the air filling with the scent of hot sex, her tongue limply hung out of her mouth like a bitch in heat and she relished in the hot pleasure her man was giving to her. "M-my pussy, my pussy is breaking! I-I'm cumming!"

"I'm going to cum too. Let's do it together," Beckham smiled. He then glued his body to her, her back rubbing into his bare breasts, and he continued to hump her hips into her vagina. He rammed hard to make loud slapping noises. He would grab her hands and interlock his fingers around them as she tightened his grip to endure the pleasure. He would bite her neck, leaving behind hickeys to show he owned her. While her eyes were rolling into the back of her sockets, the man gave a few more thrust and went, "I'm cumming inside of you!" "Yesh! Inshide! Inshiiiide!"

Beckham curled his entire body up into the Kunoichi. He shoved his dick inside her so deep, his cum immediatley shot through the cervix that was touching his tip. The girl let out a scream, but no sound came out. She kept shaking with every blast of cum that filled up her empty womb. She felt it grow, expand, fill her with hot boiling cum. It was amazing, it's been so long since she went crazy with this feeling.

The Knight gasped when he pulled out of her, his dick slathered in her juices and his cum. A white waterfall squirted out of her oriface as she moaned. It came out in buckets load and it fired up both of their loins. "Wow, I never thought I was saving this much," the Knight quipped. The Kunoichi peeked under her legs, seeing the thick white stream. Her eyes had a different glow, much different than her fight or when they started this. She wanted more, but she was too emberassed to say it.

As if reading her mind, Beckham gripped her hips and turned her 90 degrees onto her side, "That's not enough for you right. Let's keep going." "Wait, I didn't say, Aaaaah!" The second the Kunoichi tried to say something, she felt a familiar dick slip into her vagina again. Lying on her side, her one leg was held up over Beckham's shoulder and he grabbed her breast and waist to slam his hips into her. She was moaning loudly, grabbing whatever corner of the table she could get her hands on.

The way the knight was ramming her shook the whole table. The plates and cups rattling, some even falling off and smashing onto the ground. Neither of them cared, sex was just too good right now. "Y,yes, just like that. Please fuck me, Master." 'Oh, look who decided to get into things. How sweet of you."

The Knight watched as the once stern Kunoichi was melting under the pleasure. She turned her shy frown into a sultry smile and her eyes glimmered beautifully full of lust. She could barely grab onto the table corners and just let herself be raped like a rag doll. All the while moaning sweet nothings of how good she felt. "You're splitting me, Master. It's so rough. Don't stop, make me feel very good!" "I will oblige, my fair lady," the Knight chuckled and picked up speed.

With her pussy still filled with his cum and soaking in her vagina juices, she was so slippery it felt like she was sucking him into her womb itself. The man grabbed the woman's breast with one hand, while he spared his other to let her suck on it as if a penis itself. She never broke eye contact from her new lover, who treated her so fine and well. Her hips felt like they were going to shatter with every hump he gave her, but her pussy wouldn't stop swallowing his length to breach her cervix. He was already hard again despite his orgasm, and she liked a healthy dick like his.

"You feel so good inside, Eriko, I don't ever want to pull out from you," panted the Knight as he thrust his mighty sword into her forbidden sheath. It felt great, even greater than the woman back home. They were always so needy, so hard to satisfy, but Eriko was different. She put her master's pleasure first, yet getting off from pleasing him. She truly was a fine woman to keep and he was glad he will claim her as his now.

"Eriko, I'm going to cum now. I'm going to make sure you belong to me!" "Yes, please fill me with your hot cum! I want it so badly!" "Eriko!" The Knight drove himself over the edge, shoving his full length inside. He unloaded his seeds into the girl's womb, making her scream and claw at the table in sheer bliss. She was shaking from the overloading ecstacy, her stomach being filled with his juices. "M-more, please take me more," she yelled. Beckham didn't think twice. While still cumming inside of her, he picked her up and put her lying across the ground, face to face. He didn't even pull out of her while he pumped his seeds inside. He pulled up her legs into a big hot M by his hips and he started to plow into her.

"Yes! Master please make me your woman!" she squealed. She threw her arms around Beckham, while he rammed into her hot and swollen pussy. They were dripping with sweat and cum, and the room already had their scent mixed in too well. They forgot about the cold and the war they were in, the world was nothing but them fucking each other. The Kunoichi pulled up a hand, to pull out the ties that held her black hair up. It spilled out like a river, spreading her silky black hair everywhere. Just seeing it made the man's rod grew several inches too big and it made the girl orgasm.

"Master's cock is amazing! I want it forever!" she cried out. Beckham suckled on her breast, squeezing them into her palms, "You are my woman. You will serve my every need and you shall give birth to our future children." "Yes, I want to have master's offsprings! Please let me bear your children."

Beckham almost wanted to cry when he heard her said that and he ravaged her body, kissing her deeply. She returned the gesture, wrapping her hot legs around his waist. He kept pumping his dick into her pussy, making sure to explore every nook and cranny of her womanhood before either were statisfied. He felt his balls twitching, he was going to cum again. This time, he was going to make sure she would have his children.

"I love you Eriko. Even though we've just met, you're my everything!" "Yes, Please cum inside me Master! I want to be yours, always!" "ERIKO!" "MASTER!" In their missionary state, Beckham plunged his pipe into her cup and he sprayed his white wine into her bowl. She arched her back deeply upon feeling the familiar heat of his cum flooding her, filling up the place where her baby will soon be born. The Kunoichi clenched her embrace over the Knight, to the point where his body was lifting her up. The man never pulled out, he wanted to make sure every one of his seeds was firmly sitting in his lover's womb.

What felt like a long time, the two slowly loosened their weary grip, dropping to the floor. A stream of white juices shot out from the Kunoichi Queen's plugged pussy. It filled the straw mats in their mixed essence. The man was on his side, next to the girl, and he cuped his hand into hers. Their eyes gazed deeply into each other as they enjoyed their afterglow, panting heavily.

"Not too long ago, you tried to kill me," Beckham laughed. The Queen Kunoichi turned red as she tried to hide it under a hand, "Please forgive me, I was only fighting for my clan's best interest, Master." "Of course, I hold no blame against you. And thank you for being my companion." The man's heart fluttered when he saw the Kunoichi Queen looked at him with a sultry smile, "If Master desires, I can accompany you every night." The knight grinned and leaned over to give his lover a grateful kiss. "Then let's make lots of babies, even when we return to my homeland." "Yes, My master."


	4. The Fairy in the Woods

_**UPDATED 2018: In case of confusion, the all characters in this excerpt are over 18+, the Fairy over 200 years for sure. Based on their profile in Monster Girl Encyclopedia, they liked to have a youthful personality. The Imps were bad influences to them, that is for sure.**_

* * *

Jason always enjoyed a good outing to catch some butterfly. He has a whole collection of them back home, to the point where he had to use his father's old tool shed to house them all. His mother felt awful every time she looked at his collection of butterflies pinned to the glass board so she made him move it into the shed, much to his father's chagrin. Still, it didn't stop him one bit. He always loved how colorful their wings were, and how elegant their metamorphosis was.

He one time found a cocoon and kept it in a jar, watching it grow. It was an amazing process that he never got tired off. Too bad he had to let it go though, it was only right however. Either catch a live one, or let a newborn experience life for a bit before catching it again. Besides, the cocoons he brought home he already had the adult version of it pinned to a covered board. People always found his obsession odd, but he didn't care how they thought abut it. Still, it would be nice to find a girl who would share in his hobbies.

"Now, I wonder where that Neverland Spicetail Crocket went to," he whispered. He was wearing a bit of a camo-styled outing suit and a pith hat, as if he was a hunter. An expensive looking net catcher was in his hands, he paid for three months worth of salary and part time job. It was super effective to catch butterfly, with a 99% rate success. It hadn't failed him once!

"Okay my pretty, come to papa," he said, a bit creepy as he lowered himself in the bushes. "Aha! There you are!" He whispered under his breath upon seeing a sharp blue and sparkling red-yellow colored butterfly sitting obvlious on a branch. He eyed it, making sure to trace its movements in case if flew away suddenly. He controled his breath, braced his stance like he had done so many times before. Then he counted under his breath while moving forward. This was it!

Snap! "SHIT!" He hissed when he stepped on a branch he didn't see before. The butterfly got startled and it started to flap away. "No you don't!" The boy lunged, but snagged on another uproot and he fell over, "DAMN!" he collapsed, his net missing the creature by an inch! He watched it flutter away out of range, much to his disatisfaction. "99% success rate my ass. Did it have to hit the 1% now!"

"Ow! Th-that hurts! I can't see!" called out a tiny voice. "Whoa what?" Jason though he was being followed by a little girl, but he saw no one in the area but himself. It also sounded like it came from under the net of his catcher, but that was impossible. Cautious, he crouched down to the net, and grabbed whatever was hiding itself. he pulled out what looked like a tiny girl the size of his hand, who was giggling. "Hey, stop it, that tickles!"

"What the hell? Who are you?" the boy knew what it was, but couldn't believe his luck. It was a Fairy! A monster girl! He thought they didn't exist, even if they did, they would be in a magical forest or something. There had been rumors of fairy sightings in this forest, but they were often disregarded as super rare butterflies in the community. That was one reason why he came here, the butterflies of course!

"Wh-what are you doing here? This isn't the fairy kingdom," Jason breathed. The fairy in his hand laughed and wriggled under his hold. Was he too tight? Was he crushing her. "Ha-ha-ha, it really tickles mister!" she giggled. He blushed, realizing he was touching her entire body. His fingers were pressing into her small breast, his pinky rubbing her soft stomach, and his palm was caressing her butt. They felt so soft, as if she was the a real human. He let her go, letting her stretch out her wings and flutter around.

Strangely, she wasn't scared of him, neither did he take the chance to run away. She laughed and smiled at him, as if this was a game. "You caught me! You caught me! That was fun." 'Y-you think so?" the boy wondered. He held out his palm, allowing the girl to fly down and rest in it. Wow, she was light, and he really liked how soft her butt was when she sat on his palm, her soft legs hanging over the side.

"What's you're name Mister, you're a good at tag!" she smiled. "J-Jason. And you?" "Nelly! I have this super long name my parents gave me, but I can't remember it all so I'm Nelly!" "Nice to meet you Nelly." Jason felt awkward, but the way the little girl was smiling and happily swinging her legs over his hand felt relaxing. So the stories were right, hearing how playful and kind they could be. It's mostly the humans who are bad and capture them, stripping them of their wings for medicine or blackmarket stuff.

Butterfly collector or not, he didn't want to hurt this little fairy. "Hey, Jason Sir! What are you doing here, all dressed up? Are you going to a costume party?" "Er, no, this is to make me less noticeble in the forest. I'm a butterfly collector." "Oh cool!" the Fairy said with glimmering eyes "I love butterflies, they're so much fun to ride when your wings are tired. Since you're so big and talented, you must have a fleet of butterflies you can ride on."

"N-not exactly, I..." Jason thought about explaining he cant ride them like a collection of cars, he catches them and then pin them to a board that even his own mother felt queasy. So he will hate himself for lying to such an innocent fairy, "Yes, I do ride them every now and then." "But since you're so big, don't they get squished?" the little fairy wondered.

"Hey want to play a game?" Jason said, changing the topic. The little girl in his palm beamed up and clapped her hands in deligh, "Oh goody, I love games! I know, I know! Let's play hide and seek!" "...Sure." Jason agreed, in a slow tone. He was too big to hide. If she was the one he had to look for, it would be fucking impossible. "Okay! You count, I'll hide!" Fuck. "Couldn't we do it the other way around," Jason tried to persuade the fairy, but too late. She already fluttered up into air, gesturing for the boy to cover his eyes as she begins to hide. "Okay, I'm ready. Start counting."

Jason had a frown, bu he tried to flatten it into a half-hearted smile. This is more than finding a needle in a haystack, Fairies are good hiders. This is going to take the whole day. At least to humor the girl, he decided to deal with it and then call it quits when he did find her. So he covered his eyes, and started to count. "One, two, three, hmm? F-four. Five...What?"

For some reason, the more he counted, the more he felt something crawling up his pants. He hoped it wasn't a spider, that was the last thing he wanted. He thought about opening his eyes, but he would feel bad if the girl thought he was cheating. But by the time he said one, he heard a loud zipper going down. "What? Hey!"

 **+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+ [LEMON]**

"Hee-hee, I've found you!" The fairy giggled, pulling down his pant zipper. He tried to stop her, but by the time he really finished counting, she already unzipped him, yanked down his underwear, and pulled out his limp cock into the air. Oooh, so breezy! And it was still early spring! He tried to pull his pants up, but why was this fairy girl pushing his hands away!

"No, no! I found you, so you are caught! You will be punished for losing!" she giggled. Jason was slack jawed and wide-eyed. Why was this little girl touching his dick, and wasn't the game the other way around. "Wait, I thought I was supposed to find you. And why are you playing with my little guy!"

"This is hide and seek, of course I look for your penis before you finish counting. Or else, I'll be punished, ha ha." "The hell, who taught you these rules?" "Some imps I have been playing with, they were so nice to teach me everything about a man like you!" She suddenly squeezed his limp cock into a tight hug, already making it harder than he imagined. Was he going to get raped, by a fairy? "Okay, punishment time!'

The Fairy suddenly hugged her body tightly to his penis, her embrace warming up his skin and making it larger. He suddenly felt what was a tiny tongue licking his undershaft, circling under the point of his glan to the staff. She was even pulling down his foreskin as if a bed cover was hanging out to dry. The more she tugged at his skin, the more exciting his loins felt. What was this?

"Wait, stop it, we shouldn't be doing this. And you're so small!" Jason panted. The fairy swiftly ducked behind his tall penis to keep out of his reach, continuing to lick and hug him. He could feel her soft tiny breast rubbing him, as if they were real human breast trying to rub him off. He almost came if he didn't bite his tongue to endure. "I thought men like tiny woman. They enjoy putting their penis inside and make their tummy all big. I want to try it out too."

"Who taught you all this? Who is telling you such lies?" Jason wondered, soon paralyzed by the pleasure. "The imp ladies don't lie to me! They always have fun with me and we learn to feel good with our bodies! They even showed me how to make a man happy with my own body too!" "S-stop it Nelly, we can't. I-I'm going to cum!"

Hearing him said that made the fairy girl's eyes sparkle, "Oh wowwy! I'm really doing a good job! Go ahead and cum, the imp said a man is happy when they cum, especially on a girl! Go ahead and cum on me!" Jason didn't know where she learned it, but she was hugging his cock and fluttering her body up and down. Essentially, she was jerking him off with her whole body. And with her tongue rising and falling, nibbling at his skin, the boy was about to blow his stack if this keeps up. "No! D-don't do this. I-I can't!" No good, Jason was now going to blow his chimney wide open! And the Fairy made it worse, by pulling down his long penis, and sticking her tiny tongue down the slit of his urethrat! "NELLY!"

The Fairy got hit, and hit hard, by a wave of cum that shot out of that tiny slit on the tip of the boy's penis. It blasted her off him, sending her flying and flailing with thick sperm. She hit a tree trunk and fell onto a large plant pedal as if it were a fall mat. Jason clenched his cock, to close off his hose if he could but he ended up coming all over his pants and the ground. When he relaxed from his sudden explosion, he felt grief.

He killed the fairy girl with his cum. "N-no, Nelly!" The boy staggered, fixing his pants and came over to where the fairy was lying. By the time he knelt down to cry in grief, she bolted sitting up, covered in his jizz. "Oh good god, you're alive!"

"Wow, it's so much. And it's so hot." panted Nelly. She looked at her body, covered entirely in a man's sperm. It was a big load, so it drenched her clothing through. As it was a cold day, the steam from the boy's semen could be seen. The Fairy felt heavy from the cum, looking at it in amazement. She even took her hand and licked her tiny fingers, before consuming the rest off her palms and arms. She took a whiff of the boy's seeds, relishing in drunk joy. "It smells so lewd." she said in a shuttering voice.

"A-are you alright?" Jason asked, "D-did my cum... hurt you?" he wondered, feeling emberassed he said that. To his shock, the Fairy shook her head, white stuff flicking off her hair. "No! I love it! It's so warm, like a hot tea cup bath! You sure came a lot mister!" Jason covered his face in shame, this wasn't supposed to happen. It did feel good, but he felt terrible for spraying his cum over an innocent fairy. Damn those imps for corrupting her.

"Hey, Mister. Can we keep playing?" the Fairy asked. Jason looked at her, as shocked as seeing pigs take to the sky, and the fairy smile at him. "I want to feel good too." "Y-you do?" The Fairy nodded, before she struggled to pull off her cum-drenched dress. It stuck to her body, so he was watching with enticing silence of how she slipped herself out of her sticky dress that fell into a wet clump to the side. She lied her back across the thick leaf that held her like a platform, and she suddenly opened her legs. She wiped clumps of the boy's cum, to reveal her tiny pussy. He could see the steam coming from her hot spot.

"Will you make me happy, Mister?" the girl pleaded, almost egging him on to do it. The way she suddenly bit at her nail, looking at him with fluttering eyes, and the way she opened and closed her soaked wings. It's like she learned all the messages to give to a guy to do it. "A...alright." Jason couldn't help himself. The last time he saw a naked woman was in his highschool senior. He thought he was getting it on with a girl, but before he could finish, she up and left him standing because her friends called her for some drinks. They never saw each other then. He realized then, he was just a fling to let off her steam.

"What do you want me to do?" the boy said, still shaken by the sudden turn of events. "Go ahead and touch me here," the Fairy said, opening her lower lips with her cum-dripping fingers. Jason raised up a hand, but instead thought again and pointed out a finger. He reached down his index pointer right over her sex, and paused. Should he? Was this right? Will he be insane from this?...Fuck it. He never was happy with his first sex experience.

The boy pushed his finger down, as if pressing a button. "Aaaah! M-Mister's finger is so hard!" gasped the Fairy Girl. She writhed under his touch as he rubbed his fingerprint over her tiny pussy. Wow, she was as hot as a real girl, he wondered, as he pushed his finger back and forth over her slit. The grooves in his finger rubbed into her small clitoris, as if ribbed over and over, and it send waves of spine-tingling pleasure down the fairy's spine. She gripped at the stem of the leaf she lied on, savoring the man touching her sex.

"It's so hot there, Nelly," Jason breathed, entranced by the look of pleasure on the girl's face. She was so small, the size of his hand, yet he was touching her indecently. And he found it awkward that she liked it. She was even sucking on edges of her hair, maybe to lick off the sperm to turn her on more, and she was starting to touch her breast. "Here, let me." He used his other finger of his other hand to touch her two bare lumps. Wow, they were so bouncy, softer than marshmallow. "Aaah, my boobs! Th-they tickle!" Nelly panted.

She let the large man to molest her breast, first his index finger and then along with his middle finger. They flicked and scratched at her globes, even scraping her nipples lightly with his nails. She squeaked in pleasure a few times, biting her hair more to keep herself from screaming. Man, she was getting wetter and wetter the boy panted, watching his index finger getting soaked... could he... you know... "I-I'll put my fingers inside, alright?" The girl in her heat furiously nodded, she looked like she really needed a hard release. So, Jason carefully pointed his finger into her oriface, pressing it down slowly.

The more he pushed in, the more the fairy squealed and grabbed the leaf stem like a bed sheet. Jason pushed his finger in, to the point where he got the first digit and working in the second. The more he pushed in, the more his body tingled in feeling how hot and sleek her insides were. It was like a hidden paraside, an oasis in the desert. "Jasoooooooon! I-it's stretching meeee!" the fairy screamed, but never pleaded to stop. "I-it's amazing, you're burning up inside here. A-and you're sucking in my finger now."

Jason was amazed. he was able to fit part of his finger into the fairy's vagina. His finger tip was noticeble under the bump in her stomach. He was scared he'll pierce her little body, but strangely she could take a lot of stress to her body. Even when he moved he didn't feel any danger of muscle tearing. It was like rubber, amazing.

"Please, make me feel good, Jason! I-I want to cum too!" the fairy squealed. Jason swallowed his dry throat and he nodded. He pushed in his finger into her vagina, making her scream. He then pulled out, making thick squelching sounds as she writhed in plasure. The boy continued to pump his finger in and out of her, all the while entranced by how beautiful she was in such a state. "Y-you're gorgeous, Nelly. I-I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you." "I-I feel so good, you make me so happy, Jason!' the girl half giggled half gagged.

Jason continued to put his finger into her vagina as if a giant dick. He kept turning it around inside to tickle her inner walls and make it stretch more. He was truly astounded how much pressure she could take with such a small body... and then another thought occurred and he couldn't resist. "Nelly, roll onto your stomach."

The fairy, althought exhausted before orgasm, nodded. She clenched her teeth as she rolled, with his finger still in her soaking pussy. By the time she was on her hands and knees, she was gasping for air. Without warning, Jason began to force his other finger, into her asshole. "EEK!"

The fairy collapsed face first into the leaf, her tiny nails carving up the green surface. She clenched her teeth close to keep herself from screaming her head off, while another finger was inserted into her anus. Tears of pain and pleasure fell from her eyes and Jason couldn't help but push deeper. "Almost there, Nelly, hang on." "I-it hurts, my butt hurts! P-pull it out!" She squealed, but forgot why she was screaming when he fitted his second finger into her rear end up to the midjoint.

Nelly was crying with sheer bliss now, feeling the ecstacy of her anus being raped as well as her pussy. "How does it feel?" Jason grinned, already pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy and butt. "OH YES! I'M BEING STRETCHED ALL OVER. MY TUMMY IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" The fairy's ass was shivering at this point, having two large finger penetrate both her holes. Jason pumped into them one by one, alternating them between rotating thrust or parallel jabs. Just the switch up in tempo made the fairy clench her pussy to keep her from spilling her pussy juices, but it was impossible.

"Jason! Jason! I'm cumming! I'm going to cum! My pussy and my butt is going to cum! Don't stop, make me feel good please!" "Of course, you made me happy. It's only fair I make you feel just as good!" Jason pumped his fingers faster, harder, and deeper. He could hear Nelly's scream of ecstacy and nothing else, not even the flight of birds frightened by her scream. He only focused on making her feel good all the way. When he felt her anus and her vagina clenching and shivering all over, he plunged them both in deeply like double dicks. "YES, JASON!"

The little fairy experienced an explosive orgasm, that shook her entire body. Fingers piercing the green fibers, her scream so high tone only dogs could hear her, and her wings buzzing out of control like crazy. Her tiny pussy flooded with her juices, her anus clenched so tightly around the finger. She kept feeling wave after wave of hot raunchy bliss flood her system, rattling her up. She couldn't even talk straight as her brain went into overload.

After a full hot minute, she suddenly fell limp across the leaf, arms to the side, and her ass shaking. When Jason recovered, he quickly pulled his fingers out from her pussy and ass. Good god, he killed her again. When he suddenly heard her cough and gasp, he felt relief wash over him. "Sorry, that must have been too much for you. Are you-"

"Kiss me." "Wh-what?" The fairy's shaking body tried to turn her head, but she was too exhausted to move. He saw her silly and drunk smile when she happily cooed, 'Please kiss me." Jason felt something snap in the back of his mind. He picked up the girl tenderly and spared no mercy to suck her face, literally. Due to their size, his tongue literally slathered more than her lips. But they still felt each other's kisses, wetting each other. Jason went as far as licking her body all the way down to her dripping pussy, eating her out. "AAAAAAH! I-I'M CUMMING!" What felt like a grape bursting entere his mouth, a sweet and sexy taste filling his mouth like wine. He drank her juice, sucked on her pussy harder than a straw, even licked her face as a way of kissing.

The girl shaking in his hands then looked up with a goofy smile to say, "P-Please, Jason, fuck me! I want your dick inside of me!" "I'll do it, I'll fuck you Nelly!" Jason kicked off his pants and stroke his cock to make it stand up before dropping onto a fallen log to brace himself. Knowing full well the fairy was ready for this, he plunged her entire body onto his dick. "AAAAAH! IT'S SO BIIIIG!" All her juices, his cum, and his finger prepped her so well her vagina just slide on him like a sheath. His eyes bulged as much as her stomach that took in three inches of his seven inch cock. She looked like she got pregnant instantly, and she looked so hot to see her little legs flailing.

Without hesitation Jason pumped her onto his dick. He held her body in a tight enough hold to grip her to his member, but to not crush her. The screaming fairy held onto his fingers, biting onto his finger tips as if it were a bed cover, her body shoved up and down her lover's penis. Almost like a cocksleeve.

"Oh my gawd, your fairy pussy is amazing! It's so tight around my cock and it's sucking me in!" Jason couldn't believe he could fit her on him. Every time he pulled her down, her stomach bulged dangerously, but would not break. And her tightness was phenomenal. It felt like she was strangling his cock until his own hot spunk will shoot out. "Nelly! You're so hot! You're pussy is so hot!" "I love your big cock! I love your big cock!"

The two were so deep into pleasure they could only slur their words. Jason was pumping the girl on his member, even shoving himself into her like a human pussy, while the Fairy flailed in his hand and having her vagina violently stuffed. The two never broke eye contact, the boy rubbing his thumb over her breast and mouth while she nibbled on his finger tips and hugged his hand. The way she was bouncing was like a wild man humping her violently on his pole, and she loved it. "Cum inside me, Jason! I want your sweet and hot cum!" "Nelly! Nelly, I'm cumming! I'll cum inside! AAAAAH!"

The boy shoved the fairy down more than three inches of his cock. His tip was already about to poke out of her stomach, but her womb still refused to break. Then it happened, her tummy inflated like a small balloon as she quivered from the large amount of cum that shot into her fairy body. Her eyes rolled back, her body fell limp from the pure addiction of orgasm, and her tongue flopped out as she felt her womb the size of a thimble expand to a balloon. She endured the stretching of her muscles, savoring the pleasure, while Jason relised in releasing inside of a tight cocksleeve that was the fairy in his hand. It was like he was masturbating, only with a tiny girl the size of his palm!

What was seconds felt like hours, they both felt that good. When their pleasure waves slowed down, their minds settling again, the fairy went limp in the boy's hands, her arms, neck, and legs hanging while he still had his cock stuffed in her pussy. If he let go, she would hang there all day. "N-Nelly?" He thought he killed her by cumming inside, oh gawd, but he startled him when he heard her giggle with a silly noise. "Sho much cuuum... shex...is theh besht..." "Y-yeah, sex is awesome." Jason breathed.

The boy took a moment to savor his dick inside of her tight and tiny hot pussy. When he was satisfied, he pulled her out. Like a condom, she shrunk in size from his cock and a bucket load of cum spilled out from between her legs. That...was so hot, the boy thought. Who ever thought this fairy could be this fucking awesome.

"N-Nelly? Are you okay?" The boy gazed down at the limp figure that was the fairy, who lied in his hand like a rag doll covered in his hot spunk and jizz. He could see her tiny tongue licking it off her lips and cheeks as she uttered, "Cock, I love cock. Isht the besht thingh ebar." Jason's body tremble. He was worn out from the sex / fairy masturbation, but he can't stop thinking about how hot she was.

So he looked left and right to see if the coast was clear, and he started to put the fairy inside one of his butterfly capture jars. He already drilled some wholes onto the top to let enough air in, and it was big enough to house the fairy inside. As she was relishing in her orgasms like a drunk woman, she didn't resist one bit. He smiled as he stowed her away into his bag and put on his pants. He had many plans to have fun with this cute fairy the second he goes back to his secret butterfly shed. They'll play games all day, every day.


	5. The Knight and Parasite

"Liam always wanted to be a great knight. Every day after studying or chores he would always spend his time going on adventures in his backyard or forest, swinging a stick or wooden sword. He knew one day he would make it to the big leagues and fight his way to the top. It had been 10 years since he promised himself he would become a strong knight, and he had succeeded in passing the exams to join a guild as a Warrior Class adventurer.

"Finally, I'm going to see some action in the field! Can't wait to cut up monsters and cr*p!" He would often pipe up, being the brash man that he was. "Calm down hot shot, we just got our first mission and you're already jumping the gun. Sheesh" said a female voice that was following him in the woods.

"Liam had graduated from boot camp and finished his examinations, so he was now a full fledged Adventurer. He joined a guild that would take on beginners, and hoped that by grinding he could excel his skills and move up to the higher tiers. For now, he had to make due with working with someone of hi level on various job request. For example, the Sorceress who too joined the guild just recently. Her name was Phoenix, which sounded like a codename more than her real name. Whenever Liam tried to get more out of her, she would just wave her finger and tsk at him as if he was a child. He hated being treated as such, but he learned to respect her as she could use magic.

"In fights against random monsters or bandits, a spellcaster like her was essential in combat tactics. "So what spells can you cast? Surely you got something like a firebolt or maybe even a fireball spell?" "It's nothing like that, boy" Phoenix would quip with a grin. This would make Liam seethed, he felt like she really was treating him like a child.

"The Warrior and Sorceress had taken on a mission from the guild, fresh from the printing presses. They were going to take out some Goblins in a cave. Easy peazy. The problem was getting threre as they couldn't afford acarriage to take them there. So they were fotting it. At the same time, the Sorceress named Phoneix thought it would be fitting to tease her partner every now and then. One day, Liam will get back at her.

"I can use illusion spells, I can confuse the enemy into thinking they're battling another monster. If I become stronger, I might even summon a Conjured Beast to do my bidding," she smiled and nudged him with her elbow, "So don't get on my bad side sweety."

"Don't call me that. You sound like my mom," Liam snarled. The woman laughed and it made the young man even more infuriated. "Knock it off, let's just get this over with." "Fine, but don't be a spoiled sport when I can summon an army or ethereal monsters while you're still stuck swinging a regular sword." "Don't diss the blade, b*tch."

They ended their conversation rather promptly, mostly because they reached the cave. The had to clear out the Goblins inside, which had been attacking and raiding the villages nearby. They were offered a hefty sum as this job had been on the market for some time. Maybe it was too minor for other adventurers to answer, thus why he was given the job instead.

"Stick close to me. Magic or not, you can't do squat if you're surrounded," Liam mumbled, drawing out his sword. The Sorceress kept her mouth shut, mostly because she knew he was right. She was only wearing a wizard robe and wielded a staff. She can't do anything else but cast incantations, so she didn't carry any weapons. Liam on the other hand had a bow and sword. So he was ready for a fight./p

But the moment they stepped inside the cave, expecting trouble, they found a shocking discovery. "Holy cr*p, what happened to them?" Liam was wide eyed and slack jawed when he saw bones piled across the cave floor. They didn't look like animal bones, neither were they human. They were the right shape and size of what a Goblin might have been when it was alive.

Phoenix gave everything a look over with her own curious stare, "Odd. I'm no doctor, but it looked like they attacked each other." Liam inspected closely. He had been through enough fighting to tell what different wounds look like. And Phoenix was right, some of the bones look like they were attacking each other before they succumbed to their fatal blows. "What made them turn on them?"/p

Just as Phoenix was going to open her mouth to answer,, something dropped down behind her. She felt something wet and sliming drip onto the back of her neck and she whipped around. It looked like some kind of blomb of orange goop and it was rolling around the cave like some kind of animated ball. "Shadowbolt!" she squealed, holding up her staff. Her staff gathered energy from the air and released a bolt of compressed shadow. It sailed through the air and struck the orange blob, obliterating portions of it./p

"Bingo," she quipped as she charged up another blast. However, she didn't realize the blob wasn't knocked down. The portions that were ripped off splattered all over the air, which got onto her body and skin. When she saw it land on her arm, it quickly seeped into the pores of her skin. "What, hey! What are you doing?"

Liam finally heard her screaming, he had been peering too deeply into the cave looking for something. When he ran back to her side, he saw the same orange blob she was fighting. He saw the Sorceress still in one piece, but something went odd about her. She was breathing heavily, as if she ran for miles and her face was flushed red. Her legs trembled and her fingers couldn't stop shivering.

"Why-why do I feel so horny?" she panted. She felt her body getting hotter, and she could barely keep herself on her feet. By the time she dropped, she had this strong urge to masturbate, right on the spot. "What's wrong with me?"/p

"Hey, watch out!" Liam cried. He saw the orange blob moving so he charged.. he wasn't sure if it detected him or noticed his attack, but it shot out a clumb of its orange body to hit the ceiling. It dropped rock and rubble down, covering up the warrior. It didn't crush him, thank god, but it stunned him for a bit. There was no way he could get to his partner in time! "Phoenix!"

 _ **+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+, [ LEMON START]**_

"I-I can't stop touching myself!" the Sorceress squealed. Unable to hold back, Phoenix dropped her staff and started to rub the spot between her legs. She pressed her fingers down onto her cloth to feel the sensation of rubbing her clitoris and her labia. She gritted her teeth, trying to resist, but she really needed release so badly! "I can't stop, help me! Help me!"

The orange blob suddenly moved, as if responding to her call for help. It stretched out ropes of its orange blob out and started to grab the girl by the arm and ankle. It held her down, splitting her legs open. One tendril reached out to tug at her panties, pulling them to one side to reveal her hot and steaming pussy. It then drove another rope of orange goop into her vagina, making her gasp.

Phoonix started to feel her body being controlled, infected with something strange. Her body became hotter than before and her urge to have hot sex was just too great to ignore. Somehow, she was enjoying the orange blob filling her pussy with one of its arms. "Yes, yes! Ooooh!" The orange glob then pulled her body in, dragging her as it kept pumping its one arm into her orifice.

By the time Liam recovered from being buried under the rubble, he could see his partner suddenly merging with the strange creature, "Hey, Phoenix."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, it's so good." The Sorceress panted. She was pulled into theorange blob, sitting on top of it like a moving throne. The arms that were part of the glob's body started to touch all over her frame. Every time the slime covered her, parts of her robe were dissolving as if acid but never scarring her soft skin. Liam felt a rock got stuck in his throat when he saw Phoenix's bare b-cup breast fall out of her dssolved corset. Not to mention, his lower half hardening when he saw the glob ripoff her panties and filling her insides with whatever it pumped into her.

"P-Phoenix, are you alright?" he wondered, to stunned to believe what he was seeing. "I-I'm so horny," was all Phoenix could get out. Whatever the glob filled her will, seemed to overfill her pleasure meter. She moved her thighs as if to please herself more, and her hands kept churning and writhing in pleasure as it was tied together like a rope.

A gel that takes over people? Could this creature be? "D-don't tell me this is a Parasite Slime!" Liam gasped. A Parasite Slime was a type of creature in the mystical wilds that was very deadly,especially to girls. It was kind of parasite gel creature that takes over the body of its host and use their body to collect semen for them. It mostly targets girls, and when it does grab a guy, it would just grab him, drown him in its own gelatinous body, and dissolve his body as nutrients. Knowing that bit of information, he made sure to keep himself at a good distance.

His partner was not better off however, as he could hear her moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. "Phoenix?" "I want it. I want a cock so badly. Semen, give me lots of semen." The Sorceress he knew was completely taken over by this Parasite Slime Parasite thing. He didn't know how to undo it, he wasn't a Priest neither did he know any form of magic. Using his blade would be useless, he might accidentally cut his ally and that would be bad for him.

In his hesitation, the Parasite Slime started to move while it still grabbed onto Phoenix, dragging her half-naked body closer. Upon seeing him as a guy, with a bulge in his pants, the Parasite Slime began to move her lips and mouth in hungry. "I want it, I want your semen!" she gasped, having no clue what she was really saying.

"Snap out of it Phoenix!"Liam shouted, but his voice wasn't strong enough to break past her sex-crazed mind. The knight fumbled and accidentally tripped over a rock, falling on his ass. The Parasite Slime then took this as an opportunity, noticing how tight his member was under his pants, that it threw its captive across the ground and moved her up between his legs. The Sorceress manipulated by its gel was already clawing at his pants, rubbing her face into his crotch to feel how hard he was under the clothing.

Liam gasped, feeling a shock of pleasure tickling him as he felt the girl's face rubbing his covered member, "Stop it, we're only playing into the Parasite Slime's game! Wake up, Phoenix!" "I don't wanna. I want your cock instead," the Sorceress giggled like a school girl. In no time at all, she clawed her way to find his zipper and unloaded his missile. It was thick, standing, and ready to go into something.

-She appeased its need by shoving it into her mouth. "OOOOH! PHOENIX!" Liam screeched, feeling the pleasure of a woman's mouth swallowing him. The tongue massaged him, squeezing tightly to lick off his scent and realy to slurp up his skin. She would ripple her mouth in ways that felt made Liam think he was in a better place. He could feel her hands getting bored, they wanted to grab something like his balls or even part of his dick.

Looking down, he could see the sex-hungry Sorceress sucking him off, making loud enough sucking noises to nearly make him cum on the spot. "Holy crow, this is intense!" he panted. It's been a while since he had sex, really. He wasn't an innocent man. But his time with women were often short and usually cropped up on a good month every now and then. So he lacked enough experience to get head from any girl. Now that he had his first hand experience, he probably will make the next girl he meet give it to him.

"Phoenix, stop it. I'm going to cum if you keep sucking on me." "Give me your semen. You're hot delicious cum." Phoenix chanted, her voice controlled by the Parasite Slime. Whatever it used to control the Sorceress, it was enough to make her twist her head around to suck on his dick more, making Liam clench his body. Any moment, he was going to cum inside her mouth. One side wanted to do that all the way, but he still felt this was wrong.

"You stupid monster. Get out of her already!" Liam tried something and it ended up flipping Phoenix over. He turned her around onto her back, but she refused to remove his cock out of her mouth, so she was lying across the ground while he ended up impaling her throat. He reached forward, driving his hands into the goop that was the Parasite Slime's orange body and he tried to dig out the stuff out of the girl's vagina.

-Phoenix gave out a squeal, having her throat raped and her pussy fingered violently. As much as Liam wanted to help her, he found his hips moving on their own to dig deeper into the girl's mouth. And no matter how many time he would try to scrape or pull the orange tendrils out of the sorceress' pussy, it kept shoving itself back in. Having his fingers plunge into her folds and the goop fucking her at the same time, drove her over the edge. "I'm cumming" she squealed, and her body violently shook from a vicious orgasm. The shaking made Liam go over the edge, with a grunt, he came inside her mouth.

The Sorceress cooed as she felt hot syrup pour down her throat, all thick and sticky. The boy could feel her mouth moving to let it travel further down her throat, her throat swallowing it down like water. Every time she gulped, the muscles in her mouth would squeeze his member, making him pump more of his juice into her. "I can't believe it," he panted from cumming, "th-that was amazing."

-"More, I want more cum," Phoenix gasped when the Parasite Slime separated her mouth from Liam's dick. It pulled her upright, and used its goop to move to spread open her legs. Liam gasped, seeing the Sorceress's hot and dripping pussy out in the open before his eyes. His member was already jumping back up, wanting to plunge into her hot folds. As if to entice him, while the Parasite Slime still had the girl's hands tied over her head it use fine strings of its solid goop to pull apart her lower lips, showing nothing but hot pink and wet juices dripping "Put it in me, I want your cock so badly. Right here."

"I-I can't," Liam stuttered, but he found his body already moving on his own. He knew he wasn't poisoned by the Parasite Slime, but his instincts were egging him on to dip inside of her folds. Even his hands betrayed his principles as they started to grab and squeeze the sorceress' bare breasts Those elastic melons that felt so right in his palms. "Th-this is revenge then, fo-for always treating me as a child!" Liam snapped, unable to hold back his urges. He felt he had the need to make up a reason for doing this, that it would justify his action to taking advantage of her.

-To his shock, the Sorceress was furiously nodding, her face a vicious hot red as she giggled excitedly, "Yes, punish me! Punish me with your dick! Show my pussy who is the master!" Unable to hold back, Liam forcefully plunged his spear into her sheath. Phoenix's eyes widened and kicked her head back with a violent squeal. Her legs trembled, her toes clenched, her hands clawing at ach other, and her witch hat fell off.

Soon, Liam felt himself thrusting into Phoenix, stirring up her insides with his member. The girl squeaked every time he pushed inside her, expanding and shrinking her wet folds. The cave ground started to drip with her juices, as loud as rain on a tin roof. The Parasite Slime parasite was getting into the swing of it, rippling its body in delight at the sexual energy it was getting from its captive. And the more Liam fucked Phoenix, the more she had this melting expression on her./p

"Yes, oh fuck, yes. Cock! Cock! I want cock! Please cum inside of me, dump your load into me!" Phoenix kept calling out, the Parasite controlling her sexual urges. Feeling a blazing rod driving into her soft hole sent her crazy. She even came twice when Liam drove in real deep to kiss the cervix of her womb. "I'm going to cum, I can't keep up any more," Liam panted.

He clenched the girl's hip, adding more weight to his thrusting. He kept humping her, ignoring her screams of delight and how badly her body was shaking from the pleasure. Nearing his peak, he slammed his pelvis into her and felt his penis pulse as it blasted thick ropes of cum into her. "YEEEEEEEES! I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR CUUUUUM!"/p

The Parasite Slime must be talking through her now, the animated blob of orange gloop was shaking and quivering as if a woman in her orgasm. It changed colors as if it lost control of its shading, and one could see the thick aura of sexual energy being sucked into its gelatinous body. It definitely was using Phoenix as a medium to gather semen and spirit powers from men.

"I-ish sho good," Phoenix panted with a hot slur, half dazed and half conscious. "That was great," Liam gasped,never having this huge of orgasm before. And he realized he just came inside of her. The girls he was with always made him cum outside, and it always ended with him stroking himself off. They didn't bother to catch it on their face or breasts. But this time… wow. "Th-that was for picking a fight with me, sorceress. You better know what's good for you if you try and do it again."

-"Y-you really a little boy," the Sorceress suddenly spoke up. Liam reared back from his, literally recoiled as if a pebble hit him in the face. He stared dumbfounded at Phoenix who was half naked and drenched in sweat and his cum. She gave him this mocking look, far worse than her previous gestures, and laughed, "You're so weak, you can't screw me more than once. Face it, you're impotent."

-Liam was blind with rage at this point. As if having full control of his body, he made his spent cock shoot back up at full attention and stabbed Phoenix's pussy like a knife. "AAAAG!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING IMPOTENT, YOU HOG-WILD WHORE! YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS FROM SPREADING FROM A STUPID GEL MONSTER AND YOU'RE CALLING ME SHIT?"

The screams of pleasure could be heard again in the cave as Liam continued to fuck the sorceress who was manipulated by the Parasite Slime creature. Of course it wasn't what she really thought, she had no say in this. It was the Parasite Slime who was getting smarter with the more semen and sexual energy it was harvesting. Since it was running low on both, it only functioned with basic movement and attack. Now it was recharging through the Sorceress being raped by her own partner. It seemed to have learned how to egg on its opponent to make him drive into the woman harder.

"Oh gawd, you're not gentle at all. You're just a horny dog who can't keep it in his pants, aren't you. I bet you don't know how to treat a girl to a kiss!" "Oh yeah, ng, I'll should you you bitch!" Liam grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved his tongue down her throat. Phoenix's eyes melted backwards into their sockets and she just went with it. Her body being fucked wildly, her breast clenched and pulled, and even her mouth raped. The Parasite Slime knew how to let a girl have a good time.

The two went at it for hours. They didn't cum just once, twice, but more than 10 Parasite Slime was not satisfied until either it was full of semen or until its little toy's pussy was broken. Both seemed impossible to fulfill, so it kept letting Liam fuck Phoenix over and over. He already pulled off his armor and tore off the rest of Phoenix's clothing,showing all of her slender shoulder and her breasts that kept bouncing to his humping. He would squeeze her ass and thrust in deeper, clenching her stomach as if wanting to embrace him. The entire time, they never once stopped kissing unless to gasp for air, even so either one would lunge to suck on their lips more.

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm, hmm, HMMMMMMMM!" Phoenix moaned until she screeched inside of Liam's kiss, feeing his cum unload into her pussy a 11supth/sup time. It was still hot and full, saturating her inner walls with his scent. By now, her once bare pussy was taking the shape of Liam's cock. "Semen, I can feel your hot semen filling me up." She gasped.

That was when the bloated Parasite Slime couldn't take it any more. It was like someone was eating a hearty dinner, but suddenly couldn't get through half of their main course. Satisfied that it was full of cum and spirit energy for the next year or so, it suddenly dislodged the Sorceress of its control and started to mozy out of the cave like a wandering sheep. Maybe it will take a bath in a nearby river.

"Hmm-What?" Phoenix went from a bitch in heat savoring being cummed inside, to waking up from a strange dream. She regained full control of her faculties, able to move her arms freely. Although she was controlled, she only remembered half and half of what was happening. It was when it dawned to her, Liam's cock was still shoved inside of her red and puffy pussy.

"Wait, Liam! Stop, the Parasite Slime is gone now, I'm" she couldn't get the rest of her words out, when she was thrown across the ground and turned to have her rump sticking up, "I love you!" phoenix then felt a hot stick plunge into her inner folds, making her squeal with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pain as she was consciously being raped right now, and pleasure because her body was so messed up anything was turning her body on. Her fingers clawed the dirt as she felt her partner plunge his thick and sloppy wet dick into her equally thick and sloppy wet pussy. It could be the fact she was awake and afraid, her vagina was clenching the boy. "Oh gawd, you're getting tighter, Phoenix."

"Stop it, I'm free now. I'm in control now!" "No, I'm in control! I've had enough of you pushing me around!" Liam plunged his dick in deeper into Phoenix's pussy and she squeaked hard as she felt his thick object stretching her wall. She felt like she was going to split in half, how did the Parasite Slime numb out the pain she never knew. She knew being done like a dog was too embarrassing for her.

But she could never get a sound out, as Liam started to pump into her. Feeling a man mounting her from behind, pinning her down onto the ground as if claiming her as his own, was both paralyzing and exciting. She didn't know which was worse, enjoying herself or being done like a prostitute.

"How do you like it, my big fat cock stretching you apart," Liam panted, enjoying this feeling of control as he humped the Sorceress, "Does it make you all wet?" "N-no, it doesn't," Phoenix gasped. To be honest, she wanted to say 'yes, it's amazing', but she bite her tonguebefore she could get it out. Still, she couldn't stop panting and moaning as she started to feel the overwhelming pleasure blank out her mind. She can't think of anything but wanting him to rape her more. "Deeper, harder," she ended up breathing, unable to keep her mind in check.

-Liam then slapped his hands onto her ass, making her cry out with shock. He kept doing so until it was all red and puffy, then grasped both cheeks to start ramming his pipe into her wet hole. It was almost time, he was going to dump his load a 12th time. Neither of them had protection, and without the Parasite Slime taking in the semen and sex energy, the Sorceress was definitely going to get pregnant.

When Phoenix realized that, she came to her senses and started to grab at Liam, "No, stop it. The rope is gone and it's not using my body! If you cum inside, I'll really get pregnant!" Liam dropped down, to pin her to the floor and bit her ear, like a lion to his mate. He then whispered with a deep voice, "Then get pregnant. You're going to have to prepare your body for more of my kids," he cooed. Phoenix was too stunned to react, allowing the boy to keep thrusting into her vagina. Yet she felt his hand cover hers, and interlocking her fingers with him. It was almost endearing. "You idiot. You big fat idiot. J-just cum inside me already!" Taking her faint words to heart, Liam finished it by violently penetrating the Sorceress and then plunging in super deep until he started to shoot his cum. This time, Phoenix personally felt the hot semen fill her already occupied womb. She could already feel the seeds going straight for the eggs inside of her, fertilizing them.

She was going to get pregnant, there was no way to avoid that. Not even her magic could stop her from having his children. And with so much of his semen inside of her from the previous rounds, she was definitely going to have more of his kids. She hoped birthing them wouldn't be painful, she'll have to learn a spell to numb all that.

Liam's body was shaking. It was the most wild fuck in his life. His hips were shaking and his muscles were sore all over. He hate to admit it, but even his dick hurts now from being thrusted into a girl's tight pussy over and over. Glazed in sweat and cum, he started to feel the sensation of coming down from an extreme high. It was then when his senses came back to him."O-oh shit! What have I done!"

The Parasite Slime was gone. That was the first thing he realized. Second, his dick was inside of his partner's pussy, and they were both lathered in pussy and cock juice. There was no denying them. Worse, she was going to be pregnant for sure. Liam just started his adventuring gig, he wasn't sure if he could support a family even if he wanted to. And marriage was too early.

"P-P-Phoenix?" "Don't talk to me you cock-headed dumbass," was all the Sorceress could get before she coughed from exhaustion. Feeling her partner's cum sloshing in her belly, she could barely move let alone get up from her wasted Doggy position. "Wh-what have I done? This is terrible. I-if the guild found out about this."

"No one will find out about this," Phoenix snapped, turning her weary head to shoot one glaring eye at him. Liam jumped on the spot, too scared to talk back. Phoenix pushed herself up, not bothering to disconnect her vagina from the boy's dick. She did, however, turn her head to face him more. This time, she had a mixed look of disappointment and unsatisfaction. "I told you not to cum inside, idiot."

"I'm sorry, but it felt too good to stop and cum on your face," Liam whispered, earning him a kick in the crotch, "OH!" "That's no excuse." Phoenix then let out a shaky sigh, before she suddenly shoved the boy over so she could sit on him, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll gut you." "Y-yes, I promise I won't say anything!" "Good" Phoenix then grinned, before raising her hips, revealing her red and puffy pussy that spilt their mixed cum all over. She suddenly prodded his limp member into another hole, "My ass is rather lonely, you know." "Can't we take a break first?" In the end, the one who got raped the hardest wasn't the girl.


End file.
